duo ki shaadi
by daya's angel
Summary: Namashkar ...adab ...sasriyakar ji... Ki haal hai ap sbka... SB changa na Well I am here to invite you on wedding ceremony of our beloved duo... Ji haan hamary duo shaadi karahy hain... Aur mjhy ap sbko unki shaadi pr amantrit karty huy bht khushi ho rahi
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story.. Plz read it readers...**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abhijeet : hayee kitna suhana musam hai ...kash tarika jee bhi hoti yahan ...

Sir yeah piyaar ka mausam hai... Main tu kehta hun ap shaadi karlain sir...

( Freddy voice arose...)

Abhijeet : yar Freddy main shadi karlaita... But aik problem hai...

Freddy : wo kia sir...

Abhijeet : yar Freddy agar main akela hi shaadi ka laddo hazam karlun Aur mera bhai kunwara reh jai tu mjhy badhazmi hojaigi na...

Freddy ( in deep voice ) : ohhhhh ye tu bht bari problem hai sir...

Acp voice arose...

Acp ( in strict voice ) : Freddy konsi bari problem...

Freddy : (stammering )...sir.. Wo.. Wo.. Wo

Acp : ye kia wo wo lagaya hua hai... Abhijeet tum batao bat kia hai...

Abhijeet : sir wo Freddy keh raha tha ye piyaar ka mausam hai tu hamain shaadi karlainy chaiya hai... But aik problem hai main daya k bagair shaadi kaisy karloon...

Acp : making serious face...

Freddy : become tensed...

Acp : suddenly burst into a laughter... And said tu phir abhijeet shub kaam mai dairi kaisi...

Dhoondho daya ki dulhan Aur charhado apny bhai ko ghori PR...

Abhijeet : smiles and said... Tu phir thik hai "mission dhoondo daya ki dulhan" hum kal sy shuru karaingy... Thik hai Freddy and acp sir...

Both nodes...

 _ **Next Morning Arose...**_

Abhijeet : come in bureau in jolly mood...

All team members are present... Except daya...

 **Daya is in dehli for two days...**

Abhijeet : clear his throat... With ahem ahem...

All team members turned towards abhijeet...

Abhijeet : said... Jaisa k hum sb janty hain k is waqt hamary pass aik bht important mission hai...

Purvi ( confusingly ) : konsa mission sir...

Abhijeet : daya ki dulhan dhoondny ka mission...

All exclaimed in happiness...

Team : sir daya sir shaadi kar rahy hain...

Abhijeet : smilingly...nodes ..

Purvi : happily wow bht maza ayga...

Abhijeet : distribute some papers and said ye kuch papers hain...is par kuch larkion k name and address hain...hum insy milaingy and sb sy best larkion ko chunaingy...

Phir daya ko Jo pasand hogi usy hum final kardaingy...

Purvi : wow idea tu bht zabardast hai sir...

Abhijeet : tu phir lag jao kaam py... Pehly saari larkion ka record check karo clean hai ya nai... Phir unky address note karo Aur list banao... Aur phir larki k maa baap sy meeting fix karo...

A voice arose... Arry abhijeet hamain bhi koi kaam dai do..

Abhijeet : Arry acp sir ap tu pita hain daya k ...ap tu bas apni bahu final kariaga...

Acp : thik hai abhijeet... Magar tumhara rishta bhi tu final Karna hai... Salunkhey bht kharoos hai... Itni asani sy apni beti nai dai ga wo...

Abhijeet : smiles and said sir pehly daya ka rishta Pakka hojai... Phir apna bhi Pakka karwa hi laingy...

And all engrossed in their work while humming a song...

 _Purvi humming..._

 _ **Mere brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan**_

 _ **Mere brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan...**_

 _While she checked all girls tracked record... And given clean chit to so many girls..._

 _She shouts..._

 _Purvi : sir apny jitni larkian batain thin un main sy 15 ka track record bilkul clean hai..._

 _Abhijeet : good work purvi..._

.

.

.

Sachin humming...

 _ **Matrimonial si aankhe, sabko ab taake jaake**_

 _ **Matrimonial si aankhe, dhoondhe re chehre baanke**_

 _ **[Matrimonial si aankhe]...**_

 _While he make the list of the girl... Who receives clean chit from purvi..._

 _He shouts.._

 _Sachin : sir list ban gai... Saari larkion ki... Jinky name purvi ny dia thy..._

 _Abhijeet : great work sachin..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abhijeet humming..._

 _ **Sundar ho susheela, rang chandi sa chamkeela**_

 _ **Degree bhi ho fashion bhi jaane [soniye]...**_

 _While he calls all girls parents ...and fix the time of today's meeting..._

 _After he done...he shouts..._

 _Abhijeet : pankaj gari nikaloo ...adhy ghanty main hamain aik larki k ghar puhanchna hai..._

 _Pankaj : nodes... And left the place..._

 _Abhijeet : informs acp for departure..._

 _Acp humming..._

 _ **Ho Seeta jaise naari aur jaane duniya-dari**_

 _ **Piya ko sab kuch hi woh maane**_

 _ **Dil se Dilli ho woh dhadkan se ho London...**_

 _Said chalo abhijeet...and acp marched towards parking..._

 _._

 _._

 _Abhijeet mouth opened full seeing acp humming..._

 _While he continued the song..._

 _ **Dhoondoon mein dhoondoon, mere brother ki dulhan**_

 _ **Matrimonial si aankhein, sabko ab taake jaake**_

 _ **Matrimonial si aankhein, dhoonde re chehre baanke...**_

 _All team members fit themselves in qualis and marched towards girls home..._

 _Pankaj humming..._

 _ **(Mere brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan**_

 _ **Mere brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan)...**_

 _While informing all as sir pehly larki ka name..._ _ **anmika**_ _hai.._

Purvi ( happily ) : wow sir name bht piyaara hai... Hope larki bhi piyaari ho...

Abhijeet : smiles and sings...while remembering tarika...

 _ **Kaam mein jo na ho lazy**_

 _ **Ho jis mein 3G ki tezi**_

 _ **Aur ho shauq si ada [soniye!]**_

 _ **Relation samjhe jo ladki, rahe na ego mein bhadki**_

 _ **Jo laaye good luck hi good luck sada...**_

Soon they reached anamika's house..

 _At Anamika's House..._

They knocked the main door...

Anamika's parents ( AP ) open the door..

Abhijeet : ji wo hum cid Mumbai sy ...abhi wo meri baat hui thi apki beti k rishtey ky silsilay mai..

AP : ohh acha acha aiya aiya andar aiya ap log... They welcomed the team warm heartedly..

Team says nasmty to AP..and settled in lounge...

Anamika mother ( AM ) : kia laon main ap logon k lia.. Chai nashta...

Acp ( softly ): cut him... And said nai iski zaroraat nai hai.. Ap bus anamika ko buladain tu hum aik baar usy daikh lain...

Agar hum sahi samjhaingy tu rishta Pakka...warna inkar kardaingy...

AM : nodes and shouts anamika beta... Idhar ana zara...

After some times...

 _A full modern girls with sleeve less top and jeans peep inside the lounge.._

 _Having head phones in his ears attached with mobiles..._

 _With full open hairs of various colours.._

 _AM : signals anamika something..._

 _Anamika : come towards Acp and forward his hand with..._

 _ **Hello..! Nam mera anamika..**_

 _ **Kaam mera full kamina..**_

 _ **Main hoon yo yo fan..**_

 _ **Batao what is your boy name..**_

 _ **Baby...**_

 _( she sings in front of Acp with full confidence in full yo yo avatar...)_

 _Acp : freezes like he get 1000 volt electric shock..._

 _Abhijeet : shivered with the thought that anamika is coming in bureau with daya..._

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Abhijeet is working on his desk..._

 _Suddenly daya along with anamika comes in bureau..._

 _Anamika forward his hand towards abhijeet ...with_

 _ **Hello...! Devar ji..**_

 _ **Kaisa chal raha hai kaam dhaam..**_

 _ **Arry maro goli...**_

 _ **Karlo thora aram...**_

 _ **Kun k baby main hun yo yo fan..**_

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Purvi jerked abhijeet ...and he comes out of his dream land.. With force..

After binding good bye to anamika's family...

They took leave from anamika's house...

 _ **Outside anamika's house...**_

Purvi : bapry bap...bari khatarnak larki thi...photo main tu achi bhali lag rahi thi...

Mjhy kia pata tha k aisy larki niklaigy...ye..

Pankaj : shukar hai musibat tal gai... Hufff...

Abhijeet : pankaj dosra ghar batao kis larki ka hai...

Pankaj : yes sir...and said sir dusri larki _**pallavi**_ hai...

And they marched towards pallavi's home...

 _ **In quallis...**_

 _Abhijeet humming..._

 _ **Hai toh responsibility, phir bhi iss mein Fun**_

 _ **Dhoondoo main dhoondoo, mere brother ki dulhan**_

 _ **[Mere brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan, brother ki dulhan...**_

Soon they reached pallavi's home...

 _ **At pallavi's home...**_

Abhijeet knocked the main door..

Pallavi's parents : ( PP ) open the door..

Abhijeet : ji wo hum cid Mumbai sy ...abhi wo meri baat hui thi apki beti k rishtey ky silsilay mai..

PP : ohh acha acha aiya aiya andar aiya ap log... They welcomed the team warm heartedly..

Team says nasmty to PP..and settled in lounge...

pallavi's mother ( PM ) : kia laon main ap logon k lia.. Chai nashta...

pankaj : mjhy tu bht bhook lagi hai... Chai nashta ho hi jai...

PM : smiles and said abhi lai chai nashta... And leave the place...

Abhijeet and purvi glared at pankaj...

Pankaj : ignore there glares...

After some times PM return with chai nashta..

Team take their cup of tea...

Acp : ( while sipping tea ) : said ap pallavi ko bula lijia ...taky hum usy daikh lain...

PM : nodes... And called pallavi...

After some times pallavi enters in the lounge...

She is wearing a saree... With hairs tied in a bunch...

Purvi : whispers in abhijeet ear... As... Sir larki tu achi hai..

Abhijeet : abhi daikhny tu do purvi..

Pallavi : come near abhijeet and says " ap bary handsome hain...kunwary hain kia... Mjh sy shaadi karaingy kia "..

Abhijeet : who is sipping tea spit out the tea... And started coughing badly ..

Purvi : patted abhijeet back... While..

PM : pass the water of glass...

After sometimes abhijeet feel better ...

PM : seeing this said beta apki shirt py tea ka stain reh jai ga ap wash karlain...pallavi inhain wash room mai lai jao Zara...

Abhijeet : try to refused but pallavi forcely dragged him towards washroom...

 _( bechary abhijeet sir na.. na..na karty hi reh gai...)_

 _ **At washroom...**_

Abhijeet : is washing the stain ..

Suddenly pallavi came...

Pallavi : said while blushing. .wo main ye daikhny ai thi k apko kuch chaiya tu nai...

Abhijeet : stammering... N..n..nai... Kuch nai chaiya mjhy... ( while thinking in mind pata nai ye larki ab mera kia kary gi ...bhagwan bacha laina plzzzz... Main tarika sy bewafai nai Karna chahta...)

Pallavi : magar mjhy tu chaiya...

Abhijeet : ( scaredly ) k..k..k kia...

Pallavi : while blushing ap Aur kia...daikho ap Aur main akely yahan... Bat bhi hai Aur mauqa bhi

Abhijeet : ( scaredly ) daikho mere pass gun hai...

Pallavi : gun kia cheez hai hero ji... Ap hukum karo jaan hatheli par rakhdaingy hum... She said mischievously...

Abhijeet : pushed pallavi and run away from the washroom... In a haphazard manner...

Acp : seeing abhijeet coming towards them while running... And usky tu chehry par hawaiyan urri hui hain... Said... Kia hua abhijeet aisy kun arrahy ho...kia koi bhoot daikhlia hai..

Abhijeet : wipping sweat... N..nai sir kuch nai...

While he signals purvi for departure...

Purvi : understands and nodes...then she said to ACP sir chalna nai hai... Dair ho rahi hai... Abhi bht kaam baqi...

Acp ( confuse ) : but said han han chalo... He stand up and said to PM acha maa jee ab hum chalty hain...anumati dain mjhy... Namasty

Cid team departure from pallavi's home...

 _ **Outside the house..**_

Acp : abhijeet aisa kia hua andar jo tum hum sbko yun is tarah bahir lai ai...

Abhijeet : sir apko kaisy pata ...

Acp : boss hun tumhara...ye bal yunhi safaid nai kia hain mainy...

Abhijeet : ( confusingly ) magar sir apky bal tu kaly hain...

Acp ( angrily ) : tu kia bal dye sirf tum log hi karasakty ho abhijeet ...main nai kia...

Abhijeet : ( stammering ) nai... Nai sir mera wo matlab nai tha...

Pankaj : ( interrupt ) in acp and abhijeet conversation with sir dair horahi hai... Abhi 13 larkian aur bhi baki hain...

Acp : haan chalo its getting late...

Aur 12 larkion ko daikhny Aur khoob joty kha kha kar aur aik bht saaron ko apna dewaana bana kar finally cid team puhanchti hai akhri larki k ghar...

 _ **At last girl home...**_

Abhijeet knocked the door ...an old lady opened the door...

Old lady : ji kehiya sahab kia kam hai apko...

Abhijeet : maa jee main cid sy hoon subha apsy bat hui thi na...

Maa jee : acha tu ap larky Waly ho... Ao beta andar ao...

Abhijeet : shukriya maa jee ...and cid team with abhijeet entered into the house...

 _ **At lounge...**_

Maa jee : ap yahan baithiya main sherya k papa ko bulati hoon...

After some times a very decent but very impact able person enter into the lounge..

Sherya father : Namasty main sherya ka papa...maaf kijia ga sherya nai hai ghar pr... Actually usy aik urgent call agaya tha tu usy jana para ab kia kary cid ki naukri hi aisy hai...

Abhijeet : nai nai uncle jee ap maafi mat mangia we understand very well what is duty...

Acp : hum sherya ko phir kabhi daikh laingy...no problem..

Purvi ( whispers ) : in abhijeet ears as sir larki cid main hai...achi hi hogi...

Abhijeet : purvi tum hateli pr sarson kun jamana chahti ho...bhai abhi tu Larki daikhi bhi nai Aur tumny pasand bhi karli... Thora tu patience rakho shaadi biyaah k mamlat bht nazuk hoty hain...

Purvi : ( sadly ) yes sir ...

Acp : Acha shrinaat ji ab hum chalty hain agya dijia hamain... Jb sherya bitya ajai dehli sy tu hamain bata dijia ga... Hum apny bety ko bhi lay aingy...

Shrinaat : ji bht behtar...

After biding namastey to sherya parents cid team fit in the quallis and marched towards bureau...

 _ **In Quallis...**_

Abhijeet : bapry larki taalash Karna ziada mushkil kaam hai ...issy asan tu cid ki naukri hai...

Acp : abhijeet sherya achi larki hai... Bholi bhi Aur sundar bhi hamary daya ko sambhal lygi wo aram sy ...

Abhijeet : sit straight...and said sir ap mily hain usy...

Acp : han abhijeet aik baar jb meeting attend karny gaya tha dehli... Tb mila tha sherya sy...

During this conversation cid team reached bureau...

Acp : ( ordered ) chalo sb apny apny ghar jao... Aj bht bhaga dori ki hai tum logon ny thak gai hogy...kal milaingy...

All : nodes...and left the place as its already dark...

 _ **How is this plz tell me readers...**_

 _ **Plzz review kijia ga and tell me whether I continue this or not...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry guys abhi time mila tu update kardia...**_

 _ **Omg guys I m dreaming itna acha response ap sbka wow...**_

 _ **Plz aisy hi mjhy support karty rahiaga...**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your precious reviews...**_

 _ **Here is next chapter...**_

 _Someone tapped purvi shoulder and she jerked out from journey of past..._

 _Purvi : ( turned ) and saw abhijeet is standing ..._

 _Abhijeet : kahan khoi hui ho purvi... Kbsy awazain dai raha hoon main..._

 _Purvi ( having tears in in his eyes ) hugged abhijeet tightly while saying bhaiya daya bhaiya kb aingy I m missing him very much...3 mahiny hogai unhain gai huy ...abhi tk lauty kun nai wo thik hai na bhaiya..._

 _Abhijeet : patted purvi back with shhhh purvi daya bilkul thik hoga jahan bhi hoga..._

 _Purvi : sacchi na bhaiya ..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes with mucchi..._

 _Purvi : smiles a bit..._

 _Abhijeet pov : kahan hai daya tu dosrun ko hosla daity daity main khud hosla haar raha hoon aja na jaldi... Sherya ko shaadi ki raat chor k gaya tha tu...wo teri raah daikh rahi hai plz aja na jaldi..._

 _Purvi : sir ap kahan kho gai kaam nai Karna kia..._

 _Abhijeet : haan chalo purvi bht kaam hai ..._

 _And they dipped in the work..._

 _ **At beautiful house...**_

 _A beautiful but solitary and incomplete house is standing with his utmost shine ..._

 _But his charm is missing ..._

 _Inside the house ..._

 _At one room door on which daya weds sherya is beautifully written..._

 _ **Hey kaash, kaash yun hota**_

 _ **Har shaam saath tu hota**_

 _ **Chup-chaap dil na yun rota**_

 _ **Har shaam saath tu hota**_

 _ **Guzara ho tere bin guzara ab mushqil hai lagta**_

 _ **Nazara ho tera hi nazara ab har din hai lagta**_

 _ **Hale dil tujhko sunata**_

 _ **Dil agar yeh bol pata**_

 _ **Bakhuda tujhko hai chahta jaan**_

 _ **Tere sang jo pal bitaata**_

 _ **Waqt se main woh maang laata**_

 _ **Yaad karke muskuraata haan**_

 _ **Woo oo ..**_

 _(Back ground song )_

 _Inside the room a beautiful and gorgeous lady is standing in front of a mirror ..._

 _She took a box of vermilion and take out a pinch of vermillion from box..._

 _And put the vermillion on his maang... With thoughts as..._

 _Sherya POV : har roz ye sindoor main apni maang main is soch k sath lagati hoon k daya ap jahan kahin bhi hongy surakhshit hongy... Aur bht jald mere pass hongy..._

 _Then put hand on her swollen belly and say..._

 _Aur apny Bacchy ko apni gaud main bhi khilaingy...usy apny jaisa aik bhadur Aur sacha siphaee banaingy..._

 _ **( sherya is pregnant of 2 months )**_

 _Apny us raat mjhy pura karky apna aik wada tu nibhadia... Magar apka dosra wada abhi adhura hai ...apny usy pura karna hai ...k har janam main ap mere sath hongy..._

 _Then she sits on the bed and lost in past..._

 _And journey to past started again..._

 _ **At dehli...**_

A handsome...charming..tall...fair boy is driving a cool Prado on smooth roads of dehli...

His personality is so dashing that one can call him lady killer for sure..

On both sides of road is full of greenery...

Cool breeze is blowing with chirping sound of birds... In this jolly environment little little rays of sun gives so much sooth to heart...

In car player is on in full voice ...

A song is playing ...

 _ **Bachna Ae Haseena**_

 _ **Lo Mein Aa Gaya**_

 _ **Ae Bachna Ae Haseeno**_

 _ **Lo Mein Aa Gaya**_

 _ **Husn Ka Aashiq**_

 _ **Husn Ka Dushman**_

 _ **Apni Ada Hai Yaaron Se Juda**_

 _ **Hai Ho**_

 _ **Bachna Ae Haseena**_

 _ **Lo Mein Aa Gaya**_

 _ **Ae Bachna Ae Haseeno**_

 _ **Lo Mein Aa Gaya**_

 _ **Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai**_

Driver enjoying the music and showing some actions from his hands...head and lips...

While applying more force to race paddle and concentrate on road to drive safely..

Suddenly his eyes caught a qayamat...

Drivers eyes become small than his original size.. And lips shrink and form o-shaped...

In front of his eyes a young girl .she is looking new from school... With baby cut hairs of brown colour is kicking her Ferrari...

Driver ( murmuring to himself ) : ohhh lagta hai madam ji ki gaari... Oops Ferrari dhoka dai gai hai... Bechari CH..CH..CH..

He glance at the surroundings of road...

And thought to himself... Raasta sunsan hai ...door tk koi cab ka koi nishaan bhi nai hai...aisy jagah pr mechanic bhi nai mily ga...

Oppar sy ye madam ji Jo qayamat lag rahi hain apni 30 inch ki qamar k sath main kia koi bhi dil gurdy wala admi in par fida hosakta hai... Magar main tehra Sharif admi insaniyat k naty madam ji ki madat tu karsakta hi hun... Aur phir meri mechanic skills kab kaam aingy...

( to himself )

Chal baita daya aik zumadar nagric Aur cid officer hony k naty in madam ki madat karhi daity hain aj...

Daya the great..apni gari sy utar ty hain...Aur apny famous goggles lagaty hain Aur Larki ki taraf barhty hain...

 _ **At girls side ...**_

Sherya who is continuously observing daya from corner of eyes feel irritated with his gazes...

 _ **All the anjaana's say yea yea yea**_

 _ **All the anjaani's say yea yea yea**_

 _ **All the anjaana's say yea yea yea**_

 _ **All the anjaani's say yea yea yea**_

 _ **I met a boy and his name is anjaana**_

 _ **Anjaani raahon mein ek humsafar mili**_

 _ **I met a girl and her name is anjaani**_

 _ **Anjaana khwab tha, ban gaya zindagi**_

 _ **Yun hi hoti hai na**_

 _ **Sab ki kahaani**_

 _ **Shuru hogi kahan**_

 _ **Kisi ne na jaani**_

 _ **Itfaaqon mein, laakhon mein, milte hai ajnabi**_

 _ **Anjaana aa aa**_

 _ **Anjaani ee ee**_

 _ **Mil gaye eh eh**_

 _ **Toh bani ee ee**_

 _ **Kahaani ee ee**_

Suddenly she feels some one presence behind her...

She take out her head from car bonnet... And said roughly

Sherya : ( angrily ) oyye hero koi kaam dham nai hai tere ko kia... Chalo apna raasta napo bhai sahab yahan apki daal nai galny wali...main tum jaison ko bht acchy sy jaanti hoon... Akeli larki daikhi nai k dory dalna shuru kardia...

Daya ( angrily ) : ooo hello madam jee mjhy koi shauq nai hai ap pr doory dalny Ka hum bary masrof admi hain... Apko pareshani main daikh kar madat karny chaly ai...magar yahan tu madat Karna hi galy par gaya...sahi kaha hai kisi ny aj kaal bhalai ka zamana hi nai hai..huh...

Sherya ( little softer ) : ohh tu ap mechanic ho shakal sy tu nai lagty...

Then she slightly give curve to his neck and see the car behind daya...

Daya ( angrily ) : koi apni shakal py tag nai lagwata k wo mechanic hai ya nai ...apsy behas hi bekar hai... Main chala ap apni madat khud hi karain ap...

And turned to go...

Sherya : ( pointing gun towards daya ) aik min rukia mechanic jee ...agar zara sa bhi hily tu khoopri ura dongi... Samjhy... **I am a cid officer**

Daya : turned and say but mainy kia kia hai...sirf madat hi tu ki hai...Aur madat Karna jahan tk mera khayal hai kanon ki kisi bhi kitaab main koi jurm nai hai...

Sherya : magar illegal kaamon main involved hona its a crime in every law book...

Daya : madam jee mainy koi illegal kaam nai kia hai... I m a cid officer too...

Sherya ( teasingly ) : cid officer... Acha zara badge dikhao apna hero...

Daya : put his hand in his jeans pocket to take out his cid badge... But its his bad luck... He mentally slapped himself that he forgot he is in a disguise and badge is in dehli HQ ...

Daya pov : bura phansy baccho...ye jhansi ki raani tu tujhy qeema ki tarah bhoony ko tayar bethi hai ...aye bhagwan its not fair itny bary bary mujrimon ki goli sy kuch nai hua... Aj is jhansi ki raani k hathon apny mjhy upper puhanchany ka plan banaya hai... Haye meri tu abhi shaadi bhi nai hui hai... Main kunwara hi mara jaonga kia...( he make fake sad expression)

Sherya : who is eyeing dayas every movement ...while straightly pointing gun towards him...says in strict voice kun bhai hero kahan hai tumhara bech...nikal gai saari hawa... Ab tum kaho gy k bhool gai... CH...CH..CH...Aur jahan tk mera khayal hai cid officers never forget their batch...

Daya : try to say something but cut by sheryas voice...

Sherya : while pointing gun says chalo mechanic jee meri gaari theek karo... Aur koi hoshyari nai... Nai tu meri aik goli Aur tumhara sir hoga...

Daya : try to say something again but cut by sherya voice...

Sherya : koi bat nai chup chap wo karo jo kaha hai...

Daya : thought is jhansi ki rani ki bat mana is waqt ziada acha hai... So silently obeyed sheryas order...

Daya checked the car engine and after some tank jhank... He say gaari ki engine main kachra phans gaya tha mainy saaf kardia hai...ab gari start hojaigi...

Sherya : pointing gun towards daya say chalo andar baitho gari k aur drive karo and no hoshiyari warna...

Daya : complete the sentence...warna mera head Aur apki aik goli...

Sherya : samjhdar ho... Chalo drive karo tumhain main zara bureau ki hawa khilati hoon aisy khatidari karwaongi k tooty ki tarah bolny lago gy...saara kaccha chita samny ajaiga tumhara...

And they marched towards cid bureau Delhi...!

 _ **In car...**_

Daya is driving the car while singing...

 _ **Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga**_

 _ **Ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga**_

 _ **Jaise khilta gulaab**_

 _ **Jaise shaayar ka khwaab**_

 _ **Jaise ujli kiran**_

 _ **Jaise van mein hiran**_

 _ **Jaise chaandni raat**_

 _ **Jaise naghme ki baat**_

 _ **Jaise mandir mein ho ek jalta diya**_

 _ **Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga...**_

 _Daya POV : jaisy chudailon ki mahrani..._

Sherya : ( angrily ) oye hero mjh py line marna band karo Aur driving pr concentrate karo...ya don aik goli...

Daya ( scaredly ) : nai nai acha no singing only driving miss cid but player tu on karny do plzzzz...

Sherya : acha kardaiti hoon ...phir jail ki salankhon k peechy tu tumhain chaki Hi pheesni hai...and she on the player...

The song which played is ...

 _ **Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, rab ne milaya tumhe,**_

 _ **honthon pe sajaya tumhe, nag mein sagaya tumhe**_

 _ **Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, sab se chupaya tumhe,**_

 _ **sapna banaya tumhe, neendhon mein bulaya tumhe.**_

 _ **Tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi**_

 _ **Ishq mazhab, ishq meri zaat ban gayi**_

And soon they reached cid bureau delhi...

 _ **At cid bureau Delhi...**_

Sherya came out from the car...

While pointing gun towards daya...

She signals daya to walk...

Daya : silently obeyed her orders...

Sherya too started walking behind daya...

While pointing gun towards daya...

Soon they entered into the bureau...

 _ **Inside the bureau...**_

Dehli acp is ordering to some of his officers present in bureau...

Suddenly daya entered into the bureau...

A smile appeared on acp face...

Acp : opened his mouth to say something ...but shocked to see the scenario... Behind daya snr inspector sherya is entering into bureau while pointing gun towards daya...

Acp ( angrily ) : ye kia karahi hain ap officer sherya...

Sherya : sir apky lia aik mujrim pakar kar li hoon main...bht information milygi mjhy Pakka yaqeen hai...

Acp : officer sherya jisy ap pakar k li hain wo koi mamooli admi nai hain...

Sherya : daikha ( while eyeing daya ) I knew it sir k ye koi bht puhancha hua mujrim hai ...jbhi tu pakkar lai isy... Mjh py line mar raha tha magar bechara murga khud hi phass gaya...

Acp : eyes popped out from its orbit... He shouted officer he is tiger of cid Mumbai snr insp daya...

Sherya : what...?( shocked ) ...but inky pass tu badge hi nai tha...sir...

Acp ( angrily ) wo islia kun k ye disguise main thy Aur inka badge mere pass hai...and apki is harqat pr action lia jaiga officer...understand...

Daya : who is playing a role of silent listener in the whole interrupted for first time and say... Sir ismain inki koi ghalti nai hai ...mere pechy kuch log lagy thy...raasty main ye dikhi ...mjhy pata tha k she is a cid officer ...so mainy insy kaha ye zahir karky k ap mjhy bureau puhancha dai criminal and you are arresting me...

Sherya : shocked and at the same time feeling guilty too. .she ran out from the bureau...

But no one notice except one pair of eyes...

Acp : ohhh acha... Wo chip lai daya Jo meeting main lany ko bola tha...

Daya : nodes ...yes sir...

Acp : good work...tumhain kal nikalna hai na Mumbai k lia... Tu tum ab jao baki main daikhlonga...

Daya : nodes and after biding good bye to acp left the bureau...!

 _ **Kaisy lagi ap sbko dareya ki pehli mulakat batana zaroor...**_

 _ **And shock kis kis ko laga ye bhi batana...**_

 _ **Plz r n r...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to all who review... Thanks a lot...**_

 _ **I have a surprise in last of the chapter ...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

Ringing bell forced sherya to come out of his pool of thoughts...

She stand up slowly by taking help of the walls...

And descended down stairs carefully...

She opened the door and smiled seeing the person standing there...

She move aside while saying ao purvi andar ao...kia zarorat thi anay ki...aj kitna hectic schedule tha tumhara phir bhi duty dainy agai tum... And closed the door...

Purvi ( while entering inside the house ) : said formalities mere sath karny ki zarorat nai hai sherya... Ye mere bhai ka ghar hai... Aur main tumhary lia nai is nanhi jaan k lia ati hoon Jo tumhary andar saans ly rahi hai... Ye mere bhai ka ansh hai...mjhy iski fikar hai... Tumny breakfast kia sherya... Arry mainy ghalat sawal kardia tumsy sorry iska jawab mjhy maaloom hai...

( imitates sherya tone)

Wo purvi main daya ko yaad karahi thi time ka pata hi nai chala...

Huhhh anay do bhaiya ko shikayat lagaongi main tumhari... K tum na apna khayal rakhti ho Aur nahi mere bhatija ka...

Sherya : who is listening purvi's scold while smiling... Says arry bas bas meri rajdhani express...saans tu lay ly... Aur laga daina apny bhaiya sy meri shikayat... Magar pehly wo aa tu jain...( and she stopped )

Purvi eyes met with sherya painful and tearful eyes ...

And sherya ran towards bedroom...

 _( background music )_

Purvi : scold herself as kia purvi kardia na usy emotional... Had hai... Chalo daikhti hoon usy... Nai abhi akela rehny daiti hoon... Pehly usky lia kuch khanny ko bana leti hoon... Madam jee ny breakfast tu kia nai hai... ( angrily )

 _ **At dareya room...**_

Sherya enter inside the room and just brusted out in tears... She is crying and crying...

 _ **Re baandhe, re baandhe, re baandhe**_

 _ **Aise mohe baandhe**_

 _ **Haan mohe baandhe wo nainon ki dor se**_

 _ **Hai yeh pyaar kaisa**_

 _ **Iska raaz hai kya, bol de**_

 _ **Keh bhi de..**_

Suddenly a voice arose...

 _Sherya..._

Sherya move her head upward... Look towards the direction of sound...but no one is there...

Again a voice arose...

 _Sherya..._

Sherya look here and there...

A voice arose...

 _Idhar daikho sherya...yahan apny samny..._

Sherya : look at pointed direction...and said... D..d..a..y..a...I..s...t...h..a..t...y...o..u...( her voice is shivering )

 _No response from other side..._

Sherya : managed to take a step... But tremble...and she did not balance herself...

Before she fall down...

 _Two strong hands prevent her from falling..._

Sherya : just starred at the person like she was dreaming... But could not managed to utter a single word ...

 _ **Palkon ki dibiyon mein rehte**_

 _ **Khwaab hai udne ko kehte**_

 _ **Haathon se chhoota, chhoota chala hai jiya…**_

 _ **Bairiya…**_

 _ **Bairiyan o bairiya mujhe sataa na bairiya**_

 _These hand make her stand properly..._

Sherya : like a robot obeying...

 _A hand started removing the precious drops from sherya's eyes..._

 _Sherya : just staring the person..._

 _ **Hone lagi aadhi aadhi**_

 _ **Aankhon se hi kai baatein**_

 _These hands make her sit properly on the bed... But kept mum..._

Sherya : just starring like she is in dilemma...

 _He started " you had to be strong sherya... You are my life partner... I choose you because your heart is just like a butter enclosed in an iron like strong body...pointing towards her Mangalsutar... I take seven pheras with you... I am is yours for seven janams... This separation is temporary ...believe me...you make me weak by your tears... And strong by your smile... Put hand on her belly and said its our child ...our love representative... Plzt take care of him... And decorate your eyes with smile...! "_

 _ **Udne lagi hai khamoshi se**_

 _ **Baaton ki parchiyaan**_

 _ **Udne lagi hai khamoshi se, khamoshi se**_

 _ **Baaton ki parchhiyaan...**_

Sherya jerked out of her dream land... By purvi shouting voice...

Purvi : ( angrily ) kbsy awazain dai rahi hoon tumhain sherya...kahan khoi hui ho...

Chalo ye pura finish karo... Lo forwarding the food tray...

Sherya : jerking the tray with... Purvi ...purvi wo daya...daya... Sherya stand up and searched all the room...while shouting daya name... And pleading him to stop this hide n seek...

Purvi : confusingly seeing all activities of sherya... Then hold sherya from shoulders and jerked her little... With sherya bhaiya nai hai yahan...wo mission pr hain... Tumhara wahem hoga sherya... Ao chalo yahan baitho aj main tumhain khilati hon...and started making small bites of foods and forwarding to sherya...

Sherya : started eating silently while thinking...

Sherya POV : daya...daya... Nai hai... Ye mera wahem hai...main din main sapny daikh rahi hoon...nai wo thy mjhy sambhala... Ansu puchy Aur chalygai...

After sometimes sherya slept after taking medicines... Purvi properly covered sherya and leave the room...

...

...

...

 _ **At terrace...**_

Dark shadows of night started deepening... Covering every thing in black...

Purvi : staring the sky... Coffee mug in his hand become cold now and she seems to be lost...

 _ **Flashbacks...**_

Arry bhai sb tayyar hogai...mithai k daby daikhy freedy...agai wo... Fruits Aur dry fruits k tokary gari main rakhwadia...

Pankaj : sir hum tayyar hain but shaadi boy and chipkalian I mean larkian gayab hain... Abhi tk tayyar nai hui...

Acp : jao daikho unhain... Bolo jaldi ain... Larki walon k yahan dair sy puhanch kar kia hamain apni naak kattani hai...Aur sachin abhijeet daya sy kaho k jaldi neechy ain rishta lykar ja rahy hain... barat nai Jo itni dair laga rahy hain...

 _ **At DUO room...**_

Abhijeet : daya yaar main acha lg raha hoon na... Salunkhey sir k standard pr... WO tarika ka hath dai daingy na mjhy...daya aik kaam kar tu tarika ka hath salunkhey sir sy mang laina... Tu mangy ya main bat aik hi hai na...mjhy dar lg raha hai... Salunkhey sir teri bat man laingy...

Daya : aik bat batao abhi tarika sy shaadi mainy karni hai ya tumny...

Abhijeet : ( confusingly ) mainy...magar kun pucha tuny daya...

Daya : nai wo tumny kaha na main hath mango tarika ka tumhari jaga... Tu mainy socha k phere bhi main hi lai laita hoon tarika k sath tumhain kasht karny ki zarurat kia hai... Suhag raat Aur honey moon pr bhi mjhy bhaij daina tum...

Abhijeet : look at daya like he was in dilemma... Then hit daya hardly...with bhabhi hai wo teri daya... Aur tu aisy khayalat...CH..CH..CH..

Daya : whisper...confirm nai hai abhi tu would be bhabhi abhi... Hosakta hai salunkhey sir inkar kardain...

Abhijeet : shubh shubh bol daya ...kun dara raha hai main tu pehly sy hi dara hua hua hoon...

Daya : be confident abhi you are a cid officer... Agar salunkhey sir ny rishtey sy inkaar kia tu hum tarika ko gun point pr laikar aingy... Aur tumhari sharp shoot skill kb kaam aingy abhi...

Abhijeet : glared at daya... Before he speak...

A knock on door distrubred their conversation...

Abhijeet : kaun hai ajao andar... Darwaza khula hai...

Sachin : sir main hoon... He enters in the room... With acp sir ap dono ko bula rahy hain...

Daya : sachin sir ko kehna k main tu araha hoon but unka beta conscious horaha hai...apny charm ko lekar

Sachin : look at abhijeet ...from head to toe...he looking like a rockstar...in blue tight jeans and white shirt and hair style is spikes...

Sachin ( praisely ) sir ap rock star lg rahy hain cid k rough and tough hulia sy bilkul hat kar...boly tu aik dum jhakass...

Abhijeet : smiles shly...

Daya : abhi ab neechy chalna hai ya yahin khary khary sharmana hai...

Abhijeet : chalo mainy kb roka hai...

Sachin : chalia sir...

And they marched towards down stairs...

 _ **At girls room...**_

Pankaj : enters in the room with oooo cid ki chupkalion...ops beauty queens agar apka make up hogaya ho tu neechy ajain apki meharbani hogi... Hamain rishta lykar jana hai warna apky bhai kunwary reh jaingy... Aur tarika ko koi Aur pata kar lykar jaiga...

But no girl paid any heed to pankaj...and busy in their final touch up...

Pankaj : glared at every one keenly...

Purvi : applying gloss on her lips...

Ishita : setting her eyes lashes with maskara...

Jaywanti : combing her hairs...

Tasha : applying kajal... Carefully...

Kajal : wearing bangles...

Pankaj : cleared his throat ...and said acp sir ka order hai...

All girls : stop their work and look at pankaj...like they kill him...

Pankaj : islia apny apny dewano k dil pr bijli girany ka plan cancel karky neechy anay ka kasht karain...and ran out of the room ...before any sandil of cid beauty queens make a beautiful mark on his face...

All girls in hurry wind up their final touch up...

And marched down stairs...

 _ **At down stairs...**_

Duo and sachin come down together...

Acp : seeing them coming smiles... And said aj tu salunkhey ko jhatka lagy ga... Rock star damad Jo milny wala hai usy...

Abhijeet : shyly kia sir ap bhi...

Acp : uffff ye larkian kahan reh gain...

Kevin : sir larkiyan hain jb aik lip stick kharidny k lia 2 ghanty laga sakti hain tu ye tu phir unky tayyar hony ka masla hai...

Vivek : eyeing Kevin...tujhy bara pata hai Kevin larkion k bary main...

Kevin : blushed badly...

Freddy : han sir meri wife tu ...but cut by

Pankaj : kia sir ap har waqt apni wife ko lyaty hain bech main...

Acp : kia pankaj larkion ko bulany ko bhaija tha...khud wahan baithny ko nai...

Pankaj : sir bijlian I mean larkian arahi hain...

Purvi : corrected...pankaj larkian a nai rahin ...achuki hain...

All turned towards stairs ...

Girls are standing there and every one is looking beautiful...

Boys : eyeing them from head to toe

Acp : tu challo gari main baitho intezar kis bat ka ...larki Waly hamari rah daikh rahy hongy...

And all marched towards the car...

 _ **A/ n : guys I have a surprise for you... Ab duo ki baraat hai... Tu ap logon ko bhi tu hona chaiya... Who wiling to be a part of this story kindly give their name with desire designation...**_

 _ **Submission of names last date is 20 august ...**_

 _ **Thank you...**_

 _ **Designation... Work...**_

 _ **Abhijeet ki saali : for some rasam fulfilling held in baraat reception haldi mehandi etc**_

 _ **Daya ki saali : for some rasam fulfilling held in baraat reception haldi mehandi etc**_

 _ **Sherya ki frndz : sangeet dances and rasam...**_

 _ **Tarika ki frndz : sangeet haldi and mehandi dances and rasam...**_

 _ **Duo ki frndz : sangeet haldi..dances and rasam...**_

 _ **Baraati ( larky waly ) : Jo larky walon ki team main add hona chahty hain...**_

 _ **Larki Waly : Jo larki Walon ki team main add hona chahty hain...**_

 _ **In designation main boy / girl who wiling are welcome warm heartedly... No restrictions..**_

 _How is the chapter plz tell me and review too_


	4. Chapter 4 abhijeet ka rishta pakka

_Omg seriously angel pinch me plz..._

 _I m not dreaming... Wow itna acha response ap sbka..._

 _Thank you ...thank you... Thank you.. Sooooooooooooo much..._

 _I m so sorry guys apsy bat karny ka time hi nai mil raha... But Pakka promise aik din sbsy bat karny ka time nikalungi bht jald..._

 _And one request to all my readers and guest reviewers ...and silent viewers... I wanna frnd ship with you all can I plzzzzzz..._

 _Guys I add kevin oc in this chapter..._

 _Last main apsy milungi aik important baat karni hai..._

 _Bye_

 _Here we go ..._

 _ **In car ...**_

All are very excited... Shouting ...laughing...

Pankaj : ( shouting ) ...oooohhhoooo...

Purvi : ( teasing abhijeet )... _lai aingy... Lai aingy... Dil Waly dulhania...lai aingy..._

 _Rajat :_ smiling seeing purvi actings...he sings...

 _Laaaa...laaaa...laaaaa..._

 _Daya : eyeing sherya ...sings..._ **kuch tu hua hai... Kuch horaha hai...**

Abhijeet : remembering tarika ...sings... **pehly nazar main ye kaisa jadoo kardia...**

Seeing duo like this...ishita...kajal...tasha... Jaywanti... Shout at once...

 _Dil aj kaal pass rehta nai...dil aj kaal meri sunta nai..._

Vivek ( eyeing tasha ) : _dil dai dia hai... jan bhi daingy...mana nai karaingy sanam..._

Kevin : remembering nidhi... Lost ...

Dushyant : pinch Kevin...

 _Kevin : ( jerked ) with ouuuchhh...( angrily ) kia karaha hai mere bhai... Kun pinch kia mjhy..._

 _Dushyant : loudly ...taky tum nidhi k sapno sy bahir ajao..._

 _All laughed..._

 _Kevin :_ blushed badly...

Acp : is so silent...his corner of eyes are wet ...

Abhijeet : feeling acp silence... Said sir ap khamosh kun hain...

Acp : nai ...nai bus tum bacchon ki khushiyon ko kisi ki nazar na lagy bus bhagwan sy yehi prathna karaha tha...

Daya : kia sir aj itni khushi ka din hai...Aur ap emotional horahy hain...

Freddy : hamain rulany ka plan hai kia sir apka...

Acp : acha acha nai hota emotional...ab khush...

All at once : bht khush... HURRAH..!

 _With these they reached Dr salunkhey residence..._

 _ **At Dr salunkhey residence...**_

Dr salunkhey... Acp pithriraj...Dcp chitrole...sudhakar...all are waiting for acp and their family...

Daya : parked the car in residence premesis...

And all come out from the car...

All meet every body...shaking hands...hugging each other... Present in the premises...

Salunkhey sir welcomed all warm heartedly... With open arms...

Salunkhey sir ( teasingly ): wah boss duty ki tarah aj bhi time pr...

Dcp chitrole : arry salunkhey ye acp pardyuman hai... Acp pardyuman... Jis din time sy nai puhancha na us din inqalab ajaiga...

Abhijeet ( whispers in dayas ears ) : lo dcp sir ny acp sir ko aj bhi nai chora... Tareef k bhany tanz k teer koi insy chalana seekhy... Huh..

Daya : smiles and said sahi kaha boss...

Remaining present there shook his head like ye kabhi nai sudhry gai aj k din bhi shuru hogai...

Acp ( proudly ) : salunkhey hum larky waly hain...

Salunkhey : han han boss... Jbhi tu satwain asman py ur rahy ho... By the way apka larka kahan hai... Dikhai nai dai raha...

( to daya ) bhai daya tumhara bhai aya nai kia...dar gaya kia salunkhey sy...

Abhijeet : coming to scene ...and present himself as... Salunkhey sir abhijeet ye raha...

Salunkhey sir : turned towards the voice and got 1000 volt shocked seeing abhijeet in full rock star avatar ...

Abhijeet : seeing shocked salunkhey...said ( proudly ).. Sir... Isy kehtain hain ...

 _Zor ka jhatka haye zoron sy laga..._

Acp ( whispers in salunkhey sir ear ) : kun yaar mar li na mere bety ny bazi... Ab tu daiga na tu tarika ka hath mere bety k hath main...

Salunkhey sir : recover from his shock...said a..a..acha tum log andar tu chalo... Milna milana tu hota hi rahaiga...

And with this salunkhey sir pushed all inside the residence...

 _ **At tarika room...**_

Muskaan ...kaveri... Dr niyati pardhan...nidhi...Dr sonali... Helping tarika to get ready...

Kaveri : peeping from window... Exclaimed in happiness... Wow tarika jiju kia lagty hain...

Nidhi ( proudly ) : akhir jiju kisky hain... Raising her fake collars...

Muskaan : arry tu kia hamari tarika kuch kum piyaari hai kia...

Tarika : blushing badly...said bus karo tum dono...

Dr : niyati : after giving final touch to tarika said... Chalo larkion nechy kitchen main chal kar meri madad karwao... Bht hogaya tum logon ka hansi mazak...Aur haan tarika 5 mins bad sonali tumhain chai ki tray daigi... Lakar... Drawing room mai Jakar tumhain tea serve karni hai... But pehly baroon ko ...aur jamai sa ko sbsy last main...Aur nidhi tumhary sath jaigi...

Nidhi : after wearing her earnings said main kaisy lag rahi hoon...

Dr Sonali : bilkul morni...

Nidhi : crying face kia main morni...

Kaveri : han bus moor k pankh nai hain... Bechari bagair feathers k hai...

Dr Niyati : arry kun cher rahy ho meri bacchi ko... Itni sundar tu lag rahi hai... Then mischievously...Kevin tu aj fida hohi jaiga...

Nidhi : blushed badly... And hide his face in his palms...

Dr niyati : agar ap sb larkion ka hogaya ho tu meharbani karky kitchen chalain...

All girls except tarika : said chalain... And marched towards kitchen...

 _ **At kitchen...**_

Dr niyati : ordering kaveri..muskaan And nidhi tum log tea ko daikho.. Jb tk main Aur sonali refreshments k items set kar daity hain...

Trio : nodes...

Nidhi : take out tea in one cup... Then take out red chilli powder.. And add 2-3 spoons of its in the tea...stirr tea... While thinking ab pata chalyga k kV mjh sy kitna piyaar karty hain...

Then msg kV as : " i _make tea for you with my beautiful beautiful hands... If you love me then drink it fully ..."_

Kaveri and muskaan : take out tea in one cup and add 5 spoon salt... In it...stirr the tea... While thinking ab daikhty hain jiu tarika sy kitna piyaar karty hain... Unka dil rakhny k lia ye salty tea peety hain ya nai...

Then trio filled all other cups with tea... Set them in a tray...

And trio clap on each other hands with ... _yeeeeeeee..._ ab maza aiga...

Muskaan : ( caringly ) un do cup pr marks hain nidhi khayaal rakhna k tarika wo cup kisi Aur ko na dai dai...

Nidhi : fikar not jb nidhi hai... Tu tension kis baat ki baccha...

And trio shared a bluster of laugh...

Then Dr sonali came and take away the tea...

 _ **At drawing room...**_

All are sitting in the room ...elders are on sofas with Jamai sa... While others are sitting on chairs and couches...

Dr salunkhey : han bhai barkhurdar... Tumhary andar aisy konsi cheez hai ...Jo main apni nazon pali bacchi ka hath tumhary hath mai dai don...

Abhijeet : ( confidently ) said... _Sir main baary baary dawy nai karunga... You know me very well ...my salary... My job..my past..my nature...everything... I did not guarantee you about your daughters bright and beautiful future...but I guarantee you... About her happy and satisfied future... Present...and past...I did not express my love for her in words...but I still say I m in love with her..._

Dr salunkhey : impressive abhijeet...I like your attitude...

Acp : phir kia socha tuny salunkhey... ( impatiently )

Salunkhey : glancing to all... Ask kia dai dain tarika ka hath abhijeet ko...

All at once : daiiiiiiiiiiiii dainnnnnnnnnn... ( happily )

Dcp chitrole : I object...

All : ( shockedly ) kia...

Abhijeet : making faces... Like saying lo gai behans pani.. Jahan dcp sir hoon Aur wahan hangama na ho... Its impossible...

Dcp : ( clearing his throat ) with ahem.. Ahem... Said arryyyyy pehlyyyyy

( stressing each and every words... Making listeners heart bouncing like clock tikkkkk taccccc...tikkkkk tacccccc...)

All ( tensely ) : pehlyyyy...apki train attak kun gai... Bolia na...

Dcp : ( in one breath ) arry pehly larki ko tu daikhny do...larky walon ko ...kahin pasand na ai tu...

All : have a sigh of relief... And take their breath... Which struck in their laryngeotracheal chamber...

Acp : ( angrily ) aye bhagwan chitrole aisy koi objection karta hai kia...abhi heart attack ajata kisi ko tu...hamain tarika pasand hai...jbhi tu yahan ai hain... Salunkhey tu jawab bata apna jaldi...kahin phir koi objection na khara hojai...

Salunkhey : mjhy ye rishta manzoor hai...

Acp ( happily ) : hugged salunkhey... While crying...

 _Salunkhey whispers Mubarak ho pardyuman aj aik Aur rishtey main bandh gai hum..hamara rishta Aur bhi mazboot hogaya aj..._

Acp ( crying ) : tujhy bhi salunkhey ..

Abhijeet ( happily ): hugged daya...while smiling broadly...

 _Daya whispers bht bht Mubarak ho mere bhai ye naya rishta..._

Abhijeet : hmmm...

All present in the room hugged each other happily...

At the same time nidhi along with tarika who is handling a big tray of tea enter into the room...

 _Abhijeet : noticed her from head to toe... She is looking stunning... In pink kurti and white pajama... Along with same contrast chunri over his head... Having matching jhumkas in her ears... Her curly hairs are tied in a pony tail..._

Daya : ahem ahem... Trying to bring back abhijeet into the scene...

But abhijeet : acting on lagy raho munna bhai... Continue his staring

Tarika : placed the tray on the table present their while walking slowly and carefully...

One by one she handed the tea cups to all first elders than others and last but not the least... Abhijeet sir...

When she is about to gave the marked cup nidhi whispers slowly ye wala cup kV ka hai Aur ye dosra jiju k lia...

Tarika : astonished... But innocently followed the nidhi order... But coincidentally the cups exchange ...kV cup goes to abhijeet and abhijeet cup goes to kV...

Acp : ( lovingly ) yahan ao tarika... Yahan mere pass baitho na...

Tarika : nodes and silently sit beside acp sir...

Acp : forwarding some Money to tarika as ye shagun meri beti k lia...

Tarika : hesitated and look towards salunkhey sir...

Salunkhey sir : assured her with eyes...

Tarika : silently take the shaugun... While saying thank you...

Acp : smiles...and said jeeti raho meri bitya...

Salunkhey sir : arry ap log lijia na kuch... Tarika serve karo beta...

Acp ( lovingly ) : salunkhey meri beti ko apni formalities k chakkar main takleef mat dai...ye mera bhi ghar hai hamain Jo laina hoga hum lai laingy... While sipping tea...

Abhijeet : eyeing tarika take a sip of tea...and his expressions

( _haye kia bataon ap khud imagine karlo heeheee...)_

But he silently take 3-4 sips of tea... But his eyes are not obeying his heart... They started crying silently...

Salunkhey : praisingly ...meri beti tea bht achi banati hai.. Hai na abhijeet...

Abhijeet ( managing to speak ) : j..j..ji salunkhey sahab... Bht mysterious type ka flavour hai... Daikhain meri ankhon sy pani bhi behny laga...and drink the whole tea...

Daya : tensely...tum thik ho abhi...ye pani kun beh raha hai tumhari ankhon sy

Abhijeet : han han daya main thik hoon...ye tu bus khushi k ansoo hain ...itni khushi mili hai k sambhalna mushkil horaha hai mjhsy...

Daya : not convince but keep mum...

On the other side...

Kevin : eyeing nidhi...she is looking very cute in jeans and top ...his expressions are same as abhijeet...except one difference that his eyes are not flowing...

 _( ap khud imagine karlo...)_

But he is silently sipping tea as...

 **Piyaar kia tu darna kia...**

 _Kaveri... Nidhi...muskaan... Trying their hard to control their laughter seeing abhijeet expression..._

After ending their tea...

Salunkhey : ( started as ) mera khayal hai tarika ap abhijeet ko lawn mai laijain...

Tarika : ji dad...

Abhijeet : cashing this golden chance... Stand up immidately...

And abhirika marched towards lawn...

 _ **At lawn...**_

 _Cool breeze is blowing... So tarika chunri slipped and come onto her shoulders..._

 _Abhirika holding each other hands walking bare footedly on grass..._

 _Feeling the new zeal of freshness..._

 _Welcoming their new relation..._

 _In moon light..._

 _Abhijeet : tarika how are you feeling now..._

 _Tarika : take abhijeet hand and put it on her heart... And said...Are you feeling my heart beat... Try to listen properly... They are saying..._ _ **I m feeling blessed... Feeling like a most luckiest girl on this earth... Having you in my palms...**_

 _Abhijeet : smiles ...and said tea mai red chilli powder ka taste bura nai tha... Agar tum mjhy itny hi piyaar sy roz aisy tea dogi penny ko... Tu main khushi khushi pee longa..._

 _Tarika : ( confused )...but neglect it... And said how are you feeling now abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet : started singing... ( imagine steps are same as in movie hero did )_

 _ **Ho...**_

 _ **Kaise bataaun tujhe ki dil mera kya keh raha**_

 _ **Rahe naa faasle ye jo hai apne darmiyaan**_

 _ **Tere qareeb main ho sakoon**_

 _ **De de tu apni razaa**_

 _ **Paas bithaaun ye zulf sanwaroon**_

 _ **Aur baahon mein le loon tujhe main**_

 _ **Hai dil ki ye khwaahish**_

 _ **Ki sun le guzaarish**_

 _ **Aur de de tu khud ko mujhe**_

 _Tarika : lovingly starred at abhijeet... She walked slowly towards him but tripped over some stone ...before she fell down someone grabbed her from waist..._

 _It was abhijeet..._

 _Tarika : opened his scared eyes and starring at abhijeet started singing..._

 _ **Ho ho...**_

 _ **Tujh se mohabbat hui**_

 _ **Hai meri hai bas ye khata**_

 _ **Tujh se main door rahoon**_

 _ **Yeh mujh ko gawaara kahaan**_

 _ **Main tere saath mein hi rahoon**_

 _ **Chhodo ye saara jahaan**_

 _Moon light is directly spotting on abhirika... Looking like God showers his Mercy and Blessings to this new would be couple..._

 **Flashback ends...**

Purvi jerked out of her thoughts by a crashing voice...!

Purvi : ye awaz tu sherya k room sy... OMG...kia hua...and she ran towards the room...

 _How was the chapter ..._

 _Plz tell me..._

 _More surprises are waiting for you..._

 _ **A/ n : first of all I thank all who submit there names... I thanking all those people from core of my heart...**_

 _ **Secondly guys I m so sorry to all who request me to add them in a dance with cid xyz cop...with their boy frnd etc...**_

 _ **I m sorry I can't fullfil your request but I add one dance contribution of you all with all girls as a team...but not able to add individual one... Plz inform me if you agree with this**_

 _ **Because my main focus is dareya and abhirika...**_

 _ **Third I m sorry to all who request me to add them as duo sister... According to cid eps abhijeet and daya background ...I did not add duo sister designation...you can choose the designation which I mention in previous chapter...**_

 _ **Plz inform me if you agree...**_

 _ **Hope you all understand my point... And did not argue...and co operate with me...**_

 _ **Thank you ...**_

 _ **This is the last reminder ...for submission of names...**_

 _ **Tomorrow onwards no entery will be acceptable...**_

 _ **Thank you...**_

 _ **Bye**_


	5. Chapter 5 shocking chapter

_Ye kia mere reviewers kahan gai..._

 _Sb gayab..._

 _Ap reviewers meri strength ho..._

 _Ap kahan chalygy... Meri adhi strength lyky..._

 _Chalo is update main wapis ajana plz..._

 _Thanks to all who review..._

 _Sorry for mistakes..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **Inside sherya room...**_

Purvi rushed inside the room in hurry...

And saw the scenario...

Sherya is sitting in an haphazard manner on bed... Breathing heavily...

the water jug on side table is fall down and crushed... Which voice jerked purvi so badly...

Purvi : take a sigh of relief... And walked towards sherya...softly placed hand on her shoulder...

Sherya : jerked violently on this touch... See purvi with his terrified eyes... And in microseconds hug purvi like a scared kid... And started sobbing while mumbling...

 _Purvi daya mere daya...wo thik nai ...wo dur bht dur jarahy hain...mainy daikha wo mjhy..._

Purvi : ( caringly ) cleared sherya eyes... And said shhhhh kahin nai gai bhaiya wo bht jald wapis aingy chalo leto and try sleep...with this she laid sherya on bed softly and started patting her head...soon she drifted into deep sleep as still she is under the effect of seductives...

Then purvi stand up while calling someone...

 _ **On call...**_

 _Purvi : hello Dr Main cid sy purvi bat karahi hoon... Wo apki patient snr inspector sherya k bary main kuch discuss karna tha mjhy ..._

 _Dr : sure you can met me tomorrow at 1:00 am miss purvi..._

 _Purvi : thank you Dr..._

 _And the call get cut..._

 _ **Call ended...**_

 _Purvi marched towards guest room... Lay down on bed and started thinking something..._

 _Soon fairy of sleep came and take her into his lap..._

 _Signing sweet songs of dreams...!_

.

.

.

Phone rings... _TRING... TRING...TRING...TRING..._

Making a vibrations in silence and dark...

A shadow receive the phone...

 _ **At call...**_

Shadow : _hole 12..._

Voice : _DHT charming awards to R..._

Shadow : open laptop... Type the words of voice ...and said...

 _Swap story..._

 _Voice : Darco Shenwartz..._

Shadow : type the words of voice...and said

 _Deco..._

 _Voice : 18110891920114..._

Shadow : type the words and said ...

 _Case Great CNS..._

 _Voice : RIO RED 1918..._

Shadow : type the words...and said...

 _GOA HEAD..._

 _voice : BAKE OY 25..._

 **Call end...**

.

.

 _ **Morning arose...**_

Purvi woke up...as sun rays disturbed her peaceful sleep...

She cozily stand up from bed...

And look at watch...

Omg its striking 7:30 am...

She is late...

How...?

She is an early riser after all...

She take a quick cold water shower...

To ran away the sleep...

Get ready for bureau...

And descended downwards...

 _ **At kitchen ...**_

Purvi in hurry make her and sherya breakfast...

Which consist of tea.. Omelet and toast...

Pick the tray and marched towards sherya's room...

 _ **At sherya's room...**_

Purvi : happily enters into the room... With Good morning bhabhi...

And smiles seeing sherya get ready...and now putting vermilion on her maang...

Sherya : smiles unwillingly... With morning purvi... Pick up the vermilion box... Stood in front of daya's giant picture in room... And take out a pinch of vermilion... And filled her maang with it...

Purvi : put the tray on bed and turned towards sherya with ye tum sindoor bhaiya ki picture k samny khary hokar kun lagati ho shree...

Sherya : shrugged her shoulders and said ye feel karny k lia k meri maang daya ny bhari hai... Aur wo jahan bhi hain surakhshit hain... Its my strength purvi...

Purvi : mesmerizingly... Acha sherya ajao ye nashta karlo...Aur ye medicines bhi... Forwarding some colourful tablets... While sipping tea...

Sherya : okay baba main kha lungi...

Purvi : strictly... Kha lungi nai... Abhi khao mere samny...

Sherya : smiles whole heartedly and said acha jaisa meri dadi amma ka hukum... Meri nanad ho tumsy tu darna paryga kahin jeth ji ya jeethani ji ko bol dia tu...Aur sasur jee ko na baba na... And started eating...

Purvi : cupped sherya face...and said lovingly _hamesha aisy hi muskurati raha karo bhabhi achi lagti ho... Sada muskurati raho... Udasi kabhi tumhary dar ko na chuhy...hamesha daman tumhara phoolon sy saja rahy..._

Tears rolling down from purvi cheeks...

Sherya : tears welled up in her eyes too.. But she softly removed purvi's precious drops and noded her head in no...

Purvi : smiles in tears...

Sherya : purvi I think you are getting late. .

Purvi : ohhhh haan main bhool gai... Bhabhi... And hugged sherya ...and after giving a soft kiss on her cheeks ...she bid good bye to sherya...

Sherya : give a soft pat on purvi head...

Purvi : smiles and rushed for bureau...

Sherya : come to the window pane and saw purvi going... she whispers...

 _Meri har khushi har gham insy jura hai...kun k ye dil insy jura hai... Bus ye aik bar ajain...meri khushiyan laut aingy...kun k har sans pr nam inka hai..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **At bureau...**_

 _At 8:30..._

Purvi : enters into the bureau...with..

 _Good morning..._

All : Good morning...

Abhijeet : purvi...sherya kaisy hai...

Purvi : unintentionally... Waisy nai hai jaisy daya sir lykar ai thy...

Abhijeet : heaved a sigh of pain ... And said daya ko gai huy bhi tu 4 months hogai hain...mjhsy mily bagair gaya tha WO...

Purvi : turned and said bhaiya kb aingy abhijeet bhaiya...

Abhijeet : mjhy pata hota tu bula na laita usy... Kaash us din main Aur tarika coma main na gai hoty tu main usy rok laita... Acp sir bhi chup hain... Pata nai hamari zindagian kb is toofan ki bhawar sy niklaingi...

Purvi : tearily... Bhabhi har roz pal pal mar rahi hain... Andar hi andar... Magar khudko mazboot dikhany ki koshish karti hain wo bht...

And their conversation is interrupted by rajat...

Rajat : sir wo aik case report hua hai... Hamain crime scene pr jana hai...

Abhijeet : han rajat tum chalo main Aur purvi arahy hain...

And the team rushed towards crime scene...

.

.

.

 _ **At 12:30 pm...**_

Purvi : cell reminder beeped...

Purvi pov : Dr k pass jana hai... Kia karon ...

Rajat : seeing purvi dipped in thoughts... Come to her...and said kia hua purvi...

Purvi : mjhy kahin janna hai sir...

Rajat : tu chali jao... Yahan ki fikar mat karo...main hoon na... Sb sambhal lunga main...

Purvi : okay thank you sir... Bye...

And vanished from the scene...

Rajat : bye purvi...

.

.

.

 _ **At hospital...**_

 _Dr cabin..._

Purvi is waiting for sherya's Dr...

As she is on round...

After some time ...

Dr : came...

Purvi shakes hand with dr and said Dr sherya ko hallucinations horahy hain... And tell all the things that happened yesterday...

Dr : silently listen all the things carefully...

Purvi : after ending ...stops...

Dr : forward a glass of water to purvi...

Purvi : confuses... So said ye kis lia...

Dr : itna boli Jo hain ap ...Aur tension bhi li hai... Tu ab energy ki tu zarorat hai na ...warna miss sherya ka tu pata nai but apko tu zaror admit karna par jaiga...

Purvi : smiles sheepishly... And drank the water in one go...

Dr : calmly... Miss purvi apki bat sun kar main is conclusion pr puhanchi hoon k miss sherya normal hain... Bus ap unky sath kuch quality time spend karain... And agar wo raazi hoon tu she can also join duty...but only for indoor activities...

Purvi : become astonished ...

Dr : amazed na hoon miss purvi... Pregnancy main hallucinations its common... And apny bataya k unky pati unky sath nai hain... So she is missing him...hallucinating him ...its common... But take care that she does not take stress...and rahi bat duty join karny ki tu its not risky... Its healthy for baby also and kill miss sherya time also... Because first and 2 months of pregnancy stage are delicate... But afterwards its not soo delicate.. But have to take care of miss sherya like jerk sy na uthain na baithain... Meals time pr lain... Tension na lain... Exert na hoon...etc

OK...

Purvi : nodes... Understandably...

She stand up and bid good bye to dr...

The whole journey of her back to the was bureau spent in thinking...

 _Will sherya agree to join the bureau... Or not...? ( a big question mark )_

 _ **Whooooooo so many questions na...**_

 _ **I know I know...**_

 _ **Abhi tu interval bhi nai hua picture abhi baki hai mere doston...**_

 _ **Ummm abhirika coma main kaisy puhanchy...**_

 _ **Wo code word part kia tha ...**_

 _ **Voice Aur shadow kaun hain...**_

 _ **Sherya duty join karygi ya nai...**_

 _ **Rajivi part kaisa tha...**_

 _ **Let me know by your guesses...**_

 _ **Plz tell me in reviews...**_

 _A/n : guys I have a challenge upper Jo code part hai agar wo koi decode karsaky tu I m glad..._

 _Warna main kardungi next update k bad ..._

 _Chalo I m waiting all sharp shine fans and cid fans chalao apna dimaag... Aur dikhao ap kitny bary fan ho cid cops k ...come on guys..._

 _Agar jisny 50% bhi break kardia tu main usy bara wala hug dongi..._

 _Waiting for your ans in review..._

 _Love you all..._

 _Bye_


	6. Chapter 6 pain

_**At abhirika home...**_

Bell ringed _Tring...Tring...Tring..._

Tarika opened the door... And saw purvi standing their...

Tarika : arry purvi tum iss samay...aj humain kaisy yaad karlia apny...ao andar ao...

Purvi : yaad tu roz hi ati hai hamain apki bhabhi Jee...but kia karain time hi nai milta... Apky pati dev bht kaam karwaty hain na islia... ( naughtily )

Tarika : tarika throw the cushion towards purvi...with kuch bhi ho purvi tum inki burai mere samny mat kia karo... ( shly )...achi patnian apny pation ki burai nai sunti hain...( a grin is present on her face )

Purvi : ( whistles ) ohhhoooooo bhabhi...abhi ye haal hai tu agy pata nai kia hoga... Mainy tu suna tha k larkian apny pati ko apni muthi main karky rakhti hain... Pr yahan Ch...Ch...CH..ulti ganga beh rahi hai...

Tarika : ( suspiciously ) tumhain bara gayan hai nanad jee... Agar rajat ko kisi Aur ny pata lia tuuuu...

Purvi : What bhabhi...? Aisy kabhi hoga nai ...( in whisper tone )

Tarika : kunnnn...?

Purvi : ( come near to tarika's ear ) and said main kala jadooo jo karwati hoon... Islia rajat hamesha mere ird gird chilla Katy rehty hain...

Heeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeee

Tarika : tum usky piyaar ka mazak ura rahi ho really purvi... Bol kun nai daiti rajat ko apny piyaar ka... Yaad rakho waqt Aur haalat kuch bhi karsakty hain... Purvi... Daikha na sherya Aur daya ko Unki khamoshi ny kia roop nikala ...aj wo kis mor py khary hain... K mil kar bhi Jo hum na mil saky...

Purvi ( become shocked ) : on sudden burst out of tarika... She said while stammering k..k..kia hua bhabhi ...kuch hua hai kia...

Tarika : I m sorry purvi ...wo mera ye matlab nai tha... Acha tum baitho main lunch daikh loon... Lunch karky janna...

Purvi : ( straightly ) bhabhi jo bat ap chupa rai hain mjhy wo janni hain...

Tarika : achi patnian apny pati ki ruswai ka sabab nai banti hain purvi...( while hidding eyes )

Purvi ( calmly ) : then main bhagwan sy pray karungi bhabhi k apko apky hissy ki khushiyan zaror milain...

Tarika : nodes with zaror Karna purvi... Waisy sherya kaisy hai... Aur baby wo thik hai na...

Purvi : bhabhi kaisy hosakti hai wo patni jisy ye bhi na pata ho k usky maang ka sundoor ujar gaya hai ya nai... Jisy ye bhi na pata ho k uska anay wala baccha apny pita ki shaakal daikh bhi paiga ya nai...

Tarika : ( places hand on purvi shoulder ) and said samjh sakti hoon main sherya ka dard... Kaisa feel karti hogi wo...jbky daya yahan pr hai bhi nai...mera suhaag tu mere pass hokar bhi mjhsy melon dour hai...( in murmuring tone )

Purvi ( confusingly ) : kuch kaha apny bhabhi...

Tarika ( stammering ): h..h..han wo main keh rahi thi k tumhain kuch bat karni thi tumny call pr bola tha...

Purvi : main keh rahi thi ki hum log kuch dinon k lia Delhi chalty hain... Tum log honey moon pr bhi nai gai ho... Aur sherya ka man bhi behal jaiga Aur hum sb bhi refresh hojaingy... So its a best idea...

Tarika ( tensely ) : magar kia yeee manaingy devar ji k bagair is tarah picnic k lia...

Purvi ( buttering ) ap kahogi bhabhi tu kun nai manaingy bhaiya...mere bhai ab itny bhi zalim nai hain.. Haan thory kharoos zaror hain...

Tarika : smiles painfully...tears welled up in his eyes remembering lab nok jhok...

Purvi : ( in a hurry ) acha bhabhi main chalti hoon... Ap bhaiya ko mana lijia ga... Mjhy abhi apki devarani Aur saasur ko bhi manana hai...main chali bye... Love you bhabhi...

Tarika : try to protest but purvi rushed away... She pat on his own head with ye larki bhi na... And give her tears the way to flow down...

She leaned back on the sofa... Crying silently... Lost in past...

 _ **Flashbacks...**_

 _ **At hospital...**_

 _At ICU..._

Tarika : ( gained conscious ) ...ahhhhh...mera sir... Main kahan hoon...abhi...abhijeet kahan hain...

Dr : ( relaxed ) Mr.s abhijeet ap hospital main hain... Don't be stressed your husband is okay ...

Nurse inhain injection do...

Tarika : ( murmur ) hospital main... ( She flinched as nurse inject the medicine )... And soon she drifted into sleep...

 _ **Outside the ICU ...**_

 _Team...acp and salunkhey sir standing in front of ICU ...having worried faces..._

 _Dr : came out of the ICU..._

 _Dr salunkhey : rushed to him... With dr sahab kaisy hai meri beti... Wo thik hai na... Ab koi khatry ki tu bat nai hai na..._

 _Dr : professionally said...your daughter is fine... Wounds are already healed... Take care that she doesn't take any stress... Everything will be fine soon...( patted Dr salunkhey shoulder )_

 _Acp : ( queried ) as Dr ...Aur abhijeet..._

 _Dr : just pray for their conscious sir... everything is fine with him too ...we are just waiting for his regaining of consciousness..._

 _Acp : nodes ( tearily )_

 _Purvi : hum tarika ko kia bataingy sirrrr..._

 _Dr salunkhey : ( looking lost ) pata nai..._

 _Acp : ( maturely ) magar batana tu pary ga naa yaar salunkhey..._

 _Dr Salunkhey : ( tearily ) hamesha hamary bacchun k sath hi ye sab kun hota hai pardyuman...kun bhagwan unhain puri khushiyan nai daita..._

 _Acp : ( take Dr salunkhey in a hug and patted his back ) with hausla rakh salukhey ...sb thik hoga..._

 _Dr Salunkhey : nodes in a hug..._

 _Sachin : ( encouraging his both seniors ) as haan sir ap log agar aisy himmat har jaingy tu hamara kia hoga sirr..._

 _Suddenly a nurse came out from adjacent ICU...in hurry..._

 _Nurse : jaldi Dr ko bulain patient ko hosh araha hai..._

 _Freddy : main abhi bulata hon Dr ko...and rushed to call Dr ..._

 _Soon Dr came and enter into the ICU directly..._

 _ **At ICU 2 ...**_

 _Abhijeet : ahhhh...mera sir... T..t..tarika...( open slightly his eyes ) y..y..ye main k..kahan hoon... Tarika ...tarika kahan hai..._

 _Dr : relaxed Mr abhijeet you are in hospital... And your wife is safe and sound... Don't panic..._

 _Nurse inhain injection do jaldi..._

 _Abhijeet : n..n..nan..nai injection nai ... T..t..ta..tar..t..tarika ko bulain...ahhhh...( he flinched as nurse injected some medicines )...soon he fall into deep sleep..._

 _ **Outside the ICU ...**_

 _Team is waiting for the Dr to come outside... And gave them the good news..._

 _For hearing which...they are waiting from 2 long months..._

 _Dr ( came and said ) : smilingly ...congrats Cid Mumbai...your sharp shine... Come back..._

 _All smiles in tears broadly and hugged each..._

 _A merrily layer of happiness spread over the gloomy environment..._

 _Life once again started dancing and enjoying not on smooth plane but on zig zag plane..._

 _But it started na that's matter... May be one day it runs on the smooth plane..._

 _ **At abhirika room...**_

Now abhirika are out of danger... And shifted to normal room...

Team entered happily into the room...

Dr Salunkhey ( in his ever joyed mood ) : taunted...kun bhai abhijeet babu agar honey moon hospital main hi manana tha tu sedha sedha bol daity... Khamakhan meri baiti ko itni chotain lagwany ki kia zarorat thi...

Abhijeet : shyly smiles...

Tarika : ( interrupted ) as papa..!

Acp : pat his own head like ye nai sudhry ga...!

Team shook their head in happiness + tears...

How long they miss these taunts...

Salunkhey : kia papa... Han tarika... Aj tum apny abhijeet ko nai baccha sakti meri class sy...

Tarika ( proudly + smilingly ) : baccha sakti hoon papa ...I have license for this...

Dr salunkhey : ohhhhh I seee my baby... And spread hand on tarika's head ...and said _hamesha yunhi muskuraty raha karo meri bacchi..._ (smiles in tears and turned his neck to hide his tears )

Tarika : cupped the face of dr salunkhey ...and said ap ro rahy ho papa... And shook his neck in no... And gently remove the tears...

Dr salunkhey : arry nai meri bacchi ye tu khushi k ansooo hain... Kia karun ye pani khud hi khud behny lagta hai...

Abhijeet ( taunted ) : dam banwalain ankhon k pass sir... Cid team Aur desh ko bht faida hoga... Pani Jo miljaiga...saari problem solve...

Acp ( to team ) : chalo bhai hum chalty hain... Ye baap beti Aur jamai raja... Tu hamain bhool hi gain hain ...hamain tu koi puch hi nai raha...

Abhijeet : nai papa ap kahan jarahy... Mjhy hug nai karaingy...and open his arms...

Acp : possessively secured his son in his arms... While crying silently in heart... And saying... _itna mat daraya karo apny burhy baap ko tum dono hi tu meri himmat ho Bacchy... Agar tum main sy kisi ko bhi kuch hojai na tu main seh nai paunga... Itna bhi stone hearted nai hon main..._

 _Abhijeet : softly ...main apny papa ko chor k kahin nai janny wala... And hugged acp more tightly..._ and said daya nai aya papa...

( a colour passed through every face un noticed by abhijeet )

 _( to team )...Aur tum log kia roundu shaakal bana kar baithy ho... Idhar ao aik jhappi sappi tu do mjhy..._

 _Rajat dewar ki taraf mun karky rony ka koi faida nai ...mjhy sb dikhta hai..._

 _Rajat : smiles in tears and said sir ap na bht bury ho... Aisy koi drata hai kia bhala..._

 _Abhijeet : ( childishly ) aweeee mela strong rajat dar gayaa... Shollyyy ab agy sy nai daraunga...Pakka..._

 _Abhijeet ( to purvi ) : purvi wahan dewar k passy khary khary kia rajat ko rony main company dai rahy ho kia... Chal idhar aaa meri pari... Apny bhaiya ko aik piyaari si smile dai..._

 _Purvi : ( tearily ) bhaiyaaaaa and hugged abhijeet from back as front side was already occupied by acp sir.)... And said bhaiyaa meri dairy milk mat bholna... Mjhy bht saari dairy milk chaiya hain apsy..._

 _Abhijeet : pagly nai bhoolunga..._

 _( to sachin ) ...I know sachin hospital ka floor marble bht acha hai... Hum na bureau main ye marbles lagwa laingy ...don't worry ...( taunted )_

 _Sachin : kia sir ap bhi... ( tearily ) hum bht dar gai thy sir...and hugged abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet : strictly ...sachin... Jo dar gaya wo mar gaya..._

 _Sachin : laughed badly..._

 _Abhijeet ( to kajal... Ishita..muskaan... Nidhi... Jaywanti ) ooooo meri piyaari piyaari behnon hospital walon pr kuch reham khao... Itna rogi tu saara kajal Jo lagaya hai woh behjaiga...Aur yahan flood ajaiga..._

 _kajal... Ishita..muskaan... Nidhi... Jaywanti : ( at once ) smiles and said kia sir ap bhi...and hugged abhijeet..._

 _Freddy and Pankaj : sir mjhy na apsy bari wali treat chaiya..._

 _Abhijeet ( astonishedly ) : kun bhai kis khushi main..._

 _Freddy and Pankaj : sir apki shaadi ki khushi main..._

 _Abhijeet : ohhhhhooooo...while looking here and there...as searching for someone..._

 _All become tensed..._

 _Dr Salunkhey is patting tarika head...who is in half sleep... In his father lap..._

 _Acp : ( come in the battle field and try to handle the situation )...and said abhijeet daya mission pr gaya hai..._

 _Abhijeet ( shocked ) : whatttt...? Magar how is that possible...I mean kal hi tu uski Aur meri shaadi hui hai Aur aj mission pr... Wo bhi mjh sy bina mily..._

 _Acp : nai abhijeet tumhari Aur daya ki shaadi kal nai teen mahiny pehly hui thi... Tum Aur tarika accident k bad sy coma mai thy 3 months sy..._

 _Abhijeet : ( closed his eyes in pain )...after some mins of silence say that Aur daya mission kB...( he can't say more as tears become hurdle )_

 _Acp : daya apni suhaag raat waly din hi nikaal gaya tha... Mission k lia ..._

 _Abhijeet : become more shocked after hearing this...he just managed to say only a word...Sherya..._

 _Acp : thik nai hai wo dard main hai..._

 _Abhijeet : haved a sigh of pain..._

 _Acp : try to divert his mind so said abhijeet tumhara accident kaisy hua tha..._

 _Abhijeet : started explaining about the accident..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashbacks end...**_

 _Phone bell ring distrub her trails of thought..._

Her face is wet with salty drops... She pick up the phone but it got silent...

Tarika ( painfully thought ) : _USS din sy apki hansi kahin gayab si hogai ...bulky sirf hansi hi kun mera abhi pury ka pura kahin kho gaya hai..._

Its evening sunset time...

She standup to full fill his duties as a wife...

 _ **At nearly 8:30 pm ...**_

Bell ringed...

Tarika came out from the kitchen... And open the door...

Abhijeet : enter into the house without glancing towards tarika...

Tarika : hugged abhijeet from behind and gently removed abhijeet coat...

Abhijeet : ( become violent on this touch )...said kitni dafa mana kia hai tarika mainy tumhain k mere qareeb mat aya karo...( jerked tarika badly )... Dur hato mjh sy... ( shouting rudely )...

Tarika : ( while swallowing her tears ) said main apky lia panni lati hoon...and rushed inside the kitchen...

After sometimes she returned with a glass of water having swelly face...

Abhijeet : take the glass... ( angrily )...and gulp down the water...

Tarika : dinner ready hai... Apko serve kardoon kia...

Abhijeet : hmm kardo...

Tarika : nodes and again vanished inside the kitchen...

Abhijeet : with guilty eyes stare the path... From where tarika had vanished...then jerked his head...And go for fresh up...

 _ **At table...**_

Tarika serves abhijeet dinner... And try to enter inside her room... But abhijeet said...

Abhijeet : tarika apna dinner bhi karlo...

Tarika : nodes and serves for herself too...

Between dinner session traika conveyed purvi msg as...

Tarika : purvi kehrahi thi k hum sbko aik break laina chaiya...is tarah sb refresh hojaingy...

Abhijeet : opened his mouth to protest but tarika cut him with...

Tarika : janti hoon ap devar jee k bagair kahin nai jaingy... Magar its important for sherya and her baby... For sherya's sake tb tu ap jaa hi sakty hai naaa... Issy devar jee kohi khushi milygi... Kun k unki khushi unky abhi Aur sherya main hai... Tu plzzz devar jee k lia hi maan jaiya na...

Silence from other side...

Remaining dinner session was finished in complete Pin drop silence...

Even a voice of spoon is echoing...in this silent aroma...

After completing the dinner abhijeet marched towards his room...

Tarika after finishing her dinner gave a warm glass of milk to abhijeet...

Completed her house hold chores...

And marched towards her room...

Only cold silence prevails in this house...!

 _ **A/n : guys hope is chapter ny ap sbko rulaya bhi ho Aur hansaya bhi ho...**_

 _ **Mere reviewer's kahan gai I m missing them...**_

 _ **How is the chapter plz tell me...**_

 _ **Codes 50 % decode karny waly 3 my besties name aishu...cookie... And kulfi...**_

 _ **A tight and bone crushing hug for them ...**_

 _ **A big thank you to all my readers.. Reviewers... And silent viewers...**_


	7. Chapter 7 Cid Rockstars

_Thanks to all who review..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **AT BUREAU...**_

Purvi : enters into the bureau absentmindedly...

Rajat : sees purvi entering dipped in her thoughts...( bite his lip )...he said Purvi ...

Purvi : gives no response to call..

Rajat : ( little louder ) Purvii...

Purvi ( jerked out of her thoughts ) j...j.j..i...j...ji Sir... Kuch kaha apny...

Rajat : han wo main...wo main keh raha...

Abhijeet ( interrupted them ) : Purvi ye file Acp Sir sy sign karwaky lai ana zara...

Purvi : grabbed that golden chance...so that she can convince Acp Sir...( Her Pov ) Aik bat tu thik sy keh nai sakty ye...patanai piyaar k izhaar main kitny saal lagaingy ye...she thought...

 _ **Scene # 1**_

 _Romance At bureau..._

 _No one is in bureau except rajivi..._

 _Purvi : standing near her table...blushing badly..._

 _Rajat : continuously staring purvi... He tooks some baby steps towards puvi..._

 _Purvi : heart beat become faster with every step of rajat..._

 _ **Tum paas aaye yun muskuraye**_

 _Now rajat comes very close to purvi... She can feel his hot breaths on her neck...rajat extends his arm and gripped purvi from her waist..._

 _Rajat : Purvi m..m..mm..ma.i.n w...o..y..e.. ...main ye file lainy aya tha... And make Purvi aside and pick up the file... And march outside..._

 _ **Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikh**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Scene # cuts...**_

Purvi ( loud shout echoed in bureau ) : naiiiiiiiiiii...( she murmurs ) file sy ishq.. File meri sotun

Abhijeet and rajat who were discussing something turned towards purvi worriedly...

Abhijeet : Purvi kia hua?... Thik tu ho tum...

Purvi ( her eyes are filled with fire ) : didn't answer but starred at the red colour file in rajat hands...she possessively snatched file from rajat's hand and said Sir main ye file sign karwaky lati hon... Rajat Sir jb tk ap kisi bhi file ko hath mat lagaiya ga... Okay...and rushed towards Acp cabin...

Purvi pov : lagta hai mjhy Tarika ki bat pr ghor karna hi paryga...

Rajat : (confusingly) nodes...

Abhijeet ( confusingly ) : Issy kia hua...

Rajat ( shrugged his shoulders ) : said Sir stressed main aisa kabhi kabhi hojata hai...

Abhijeet : han bhai sahi kaha tumny Rajat...

Kevin come towards the two and put one hand on abhijeet shoulder and other one on Rajat and said ( dramatically ) " _Bhaiyo stress ka tu pata nai magar piyaar main tu aisa Zaror hota hai...purvi ki naya piyaar main purvi doob chuki hai... "_ (eyeing Rajat )

Abhijeet : ( hold Kevin ear ) said tujhy bara pata hai ry Kevin piyaar k barry main... Nidhi ko bataon kia...

Kevin : ( puppy face ) buttering Rajat as... Rajat mere piyaary bhai hona tum... Plzzz apny bhai ko bacchaogy nai iss ravan sy... Ahhh ravan jee dukh raha hai choro na... Main pakka apki saali sy kabhi be-wafai nai karunga...

Rajat : ( try to defend Kevin ) Sir chor dain na bechara baccha hai abhi...

Kevin : aeeeeee baccha kis ko bola ry rajat...

Rajat : ohhhh sorry sorry Kevin baba...ghalti hogai shama karain mjhy baba... ( to all ) bolo Kevin baba ki jai ho...

Abhijeet ( with fakely strictness ) : acha bas bas bht hogai tum dono ki natunki ab kaam karo chalo ja kar..

Rajat & Kevin : hhuhhhhhhh ravan kahin k ...and resume to their work ...

 _ **AT CABIN...**_

 _Purvi enters into the cabin after taking permission from Acp sir..._

 _Purvi ( restlessly ) : Sir wo ye file sign karani hai..._

 _Acp ( smiles ) : lao file mjhy dikhao purvi main sign kardaita hoon..._

 _Purvi : forwarded the file to Acp Sir..._

 _Acp Sir : checked the file ,sign it and returned it back to Purvi..._

 _In these minutes Purvi try to find any chance to convey her message to Acp Sir regarding picnic...but couldn't find..._

 _Acp : ( seeing Purvi restlessness )... said kuch kehna hai kia Purvi..._

 _Purvi ( grabbed the opportunity proided by Acp Sir ) : said Sir hamain aik picnic pr chalna chaiya... Sherya k lia bhi acha hoga aur hum sbky lia change bhi... ( in one breath )_

 _Acp ( questioning tone ) : but kia Sherya manaingi... Purvi ?_

 _Purvi : ( calmly ) don't worry Sir I convince her..._

 _Acp ( understandably ) : nodes and said thik hai phiry main yahan k mamlat daikh laita hoon tum Sherya ko convinced karlo... I m ready for going on picnic..._

 _Purvi : ( with sparkling eyes ) nodes...and said thank you Sir...and rushed out of the cabin..._

 _ **AT NIGHT :**_

 _AT SHERYA'S HOME..._

Purvi and sherya are talking with each other while sitting cozily on bed...so many pictures are spreading on bed having thousands of sweet memories... And the two are living that aura of happiness...

Purvi : ( dreamily ) mjhy aj bhi yaad hai wo raat... Wo khushiyon ki goonjain... Wo hansi mazak... Jb hum abhijeet bhaiya ka rishta fix karky karky laut rahy thy...

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 _Cid Quallis smoothly running on the road... Inside the Quallis aroma of happiness is spread every where..._

 _Daya ( jolly mood ) : Abhijeet ab tumhari barbadi ( shaadi ) fix hogai hai... tu treat tu banti hai yaar..._

 _Abhijeet : barbadi woh kaisy yaar... Tarika jee bht achi hain... ( shyly )_

 _Daya : Bhaiyon behnon sun rahy hain na ap sb... zara mera saath dijia aur abhijeet ji ko khuwabon ki duniya sy bahir laiya..._

 _All :( at once ) yess Sir..._

 _Daya : tu shuru karain ..._

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _Start..._

 _ **Now You Can Do It Like This**_

 _ **Take It To The Level, You Can Do It Like That**_

 _ **Shake It To The Right**_

 _ **All My Ladies And My Man And My Mans And My Ladies ...**_

 _( all at once sing aloud )_

 _Daya ( shout ) : 1...2...3..4...come on guys..._

 _ **Zor Ka Jhatka Haye Zoron Se Laga, Haan Laga**_

 _ **Shaadi Ban Gayi Umarqaid Ki Saza, Haan Saza**_

 _ **Zor Ka Jhatka Haye Zoron Se Laga, Haan Laga**_

 _ **Shaadi Ban Gayi Umarqaid Ki Saza, Haan Saza...**_

 _( all do some actions with there hands... Even daya in flow left the staring...)_

 _Abhijeet ( shout ) : abey daya zor ka jhatka lagny k bajai hum sidha shamshan ghat puhanchy gai driving py dehan dai ry..._

 _Daya : sholly boss... And concentrate on driving..._

 _ **Yeh Hai Udaasi, Jaan Ki Pyaasi**_

 _ **Shaadi Se Achcha Tum Le Lo Faansi**_

 _ **Laakhon Dukhon Ki Hoti Hai Ye Wajah, Haan Wajah**_

 _ **Zor Ka Jhatka Haye Zoron Se Laga, Haan Laga**_

 _ **Shaadi Ban Gayi Umarqaid Ki Saza, Haan Saza**_

 _Purvi...sherya... Kaajal... Jaywanti... Ishita... Asha... Sings at once..._

 _Purvi knot a dupata in phansi style and hang it in abhijeet neck..._

 _Ishita ( mimicking Acp ) : Ab jail main sarty baithna phansi ka order anay tk...!_

 _All boys except abhijeet and Kevin started coughing badly... seeing their girls attitude towards_ _ **shaadi...**_

 _Abhijeet and Kevin do hi-fi...and sings at once with isy kehty hain "_ _ **zor ka jhatka haye zoron sy laga..."**_

 _all boys glared at Abhijeet and Kevin while Daya sings...( placing hand on abhijeet shoulder )..._

 _ **Jiski Shaadi Par Jaana, Usko Itna Samjhana**_

 _ **Na Kar Shaadi, Yeh Barbaadi, Phir Na Pacchtaana**_

 _ **Haan Mauka Hai Pagle, Shaadi Se Bachle**_

 _ **Samjha Le Dil Ko Yeh Shaadi Ko Machle**_

 _ **Shaadi Ke Mandap Se Tu Khud Ko Bhaga, Haan Baga...kajal**_

 _Abhijeet : naiiiiiii ( shout )_

 _Daya : ( tensely ) kia hua abhi..._

 _Abhijeet : ( angrily ) kaisa bhai hai tu daya...apny bhai ko mandap sy bhagny ka keh raha... Tarika jee kia sochaingi... Huhhhh_

 _Daya : (smiles ) said apna tu kuch aisa hi hai boss and parked the Quallis in front of an ice cream parlour..._

 _All girls shout yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

 _Sachin : ( queried ) aj kiski jeeb khali hony wali hai waisy..._

 _Daya : ( shrugged his shoulders ) and said hamary naye navely_ _ **Dulha Bhai**_ _ki..._

 _Abhijeet : no way Daya main nai karny wala apni jeeb khali..._

 _Daya : kia yaar abhi itni kanjoosi... apni tarika jee k lia hi sahi...plzzzz ( make puppy face )_

 _Abhijeet : acha acha ab ye itni masoom shaakal na bana ...tu bhi kia yaad karyga k kis dayaloooo admi sy tera pala para hai..._

 _All : ( shout ) oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo_

 _And all ordered their favorite ice cream flavor... During ice cream session all do a lot of masti...applying ice cream on each other faces ...running ...laughing...tickling each other and everyone hiding behind each other to get safe from this ice cream attack... And at the end all click a Group Selfie... making funny postures and looking like kids with ice cream topping on face...and sing a loud..._ __

 _ **Sabse Pehle Shaadi Thi, Yaaron Jahan Mein Jisne Ki**_

 _ **Usko Dhoondho, Pakdo Peeto, Galti Usne Ki**_

 _ **Woh Tha Saudai, Banke Kasai**_

 _ **Usne Toh Sabki Lutiya Dubayi**_

 _ **Paani Mile Na Maaro Aisi Jagah, Haan Jagah**_

 _ **Zor Ka Jhatka Haye Zoron Se Laga, Haan Laga**_

 _ **Shaadi Ban Gayi Umarqaid Ki Saza, Haan Saza**_

 _ **Zor Ka Jhatka Haye Zoron Se Laga, Haan Laga...**_

 _And clicked another selfie while holding each other necks..._

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

 _Purvi's laughing voice forced her to come out from the aura of happiness..._

 _Purvi : sees Sherya smiling pampering the photo...she turned the page of album...with sherya yaad hai tum logon ki last bachelor picnic ..._

 _Sherya : ( dreamily ) hmmmm...she went back to past..._

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _At bus..._

 _Girls and boys are fighting on seats...The main clutter is that who sits in front and at back..._

 _ **From girls point of view...**_

 _All girls : said girls are the best... So they should sits in front ..._

 _ **From boys point of view...**_

 _All boys : boys rock the world...so they should be at front..._

 _ **Kevin ( shout )**_ _: ruk jao..._

 _All stop fighting and turned towards Kevin..._

 _Kevin : main kia kehta kehta hoon mere piyaary piyaary bhaiyon Aur piyaari piyaari behnon...larna buri bat hai... Aur_ _ **waisy bhi ladies first**_ _so larkion ko hum front seats dai daity hain..._

 _All boys : pat their own head with larkion ka chamcha..._

 _All girl : ( shouts ) yeeeeeeeeeeeee...and sits on front..._

 _Aisha : ( whisper in Kevin ears ) tum abhi bhi hai nai sudhry na KV..._

 _Kevin ( shrugged his shoulders ) : not at all madam..._

 _HD : ( places hand on abhijeet shoulder ) : said kun bhai abhijeet dikhadain in larkion ko apna charm..._

 _Daya ( smilingly ) : neki Aur puch puch..._

 _Haris : han waisy bhi shubh kaam main dairi kaisy..._

 _Anubhab : tu hojai action daya..._

 _Adi...kevin...vivek..sachin...dushyant and sameer : yess boss hojai dhamaal..._

 _All boys make a group and diccuss something... Then said ( aloud and at once )_ _ **Jo bole soo nihaal...**_

 _And all boys shout aloud..._

 _ **Make some noise for the desi boyz**_

 _ **The boyz, the boyz**_

 _ **Let's go c'mon...**_

 _Daya ( pointing towards sherya )... Abhijeet ( pointing towards tarika )...sachin ( pointing towards kaajal )... Vivek ( pointing towards tasha )... Sings at once..._

 _ **Kudiyan de dil utte rule karange, ehi bazaaran vich phaili hai hawa**_

 _ **Todange Romeo de love da record vi, likhange ishqe da paath nawa**_

 _ **Hum yaaron bigde hain, dil apna hai shareef bada**_

 _ **Make some noise for the desi boyz...**_

 _All boys shout aloud..._

 _ **Make some noise for the desi boyz...**_

 _All girls : shouts oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo..._

 _(Samaira...Isha...sakshi...Aru...jyothi... Bhumi... Sherya... Innovative... Sanjana... Geet...Farin... Lisha... Zoya...kuki... Shanu...meethi...kajal ) : teases sherya sings as_

 _ **O jiji kya kehke unko bulaoge dulha banke jo aayenge**_

 _ **O jiji bolo to kya kehke unko bulaoge dulha banke jo aayenge...**_

 _Sherya sings sweetly while eyeing daya..._

 _ **A-ji o-ji hum na kahenge hum to isharo me baate karenge - 2**_

 _ **Sab jaise apne unko bulate hai waise hum na bulayenge**_

 _ **O chhotion...**_

 _Sherya hugged all her sisters and frnds tearily while singing..._

 _ **Shadi hai dilli ka laddu laddu ye har man me phute**_

 _ **Iska lage har dana bhala**_

 _ **Jo khaye pachataye jo na khaye wo pachhataye**_

 _ **To khakar hi pachhatana bhala**_

 _ **Ye laddu tujhko ek din khilayenge tere sajan jab aayenge**_

 _ **O chhotion...**_

 _Daya ( teasing sherya ) : ohhhooo billi main ye bhi gun hain...wah bhai..._

 _Sherya : blushed badly..._

 _( Zoya...Guddi...Crystie... Swinka... Amaila... Palak... Ritu...Angel Betu... Nidhi... Muskaan ) teases tarika as..._

 _ **O behna o behna o behna o behna**_

 _ **O mere jijaaji ka kya kehna**_

 _ **Rab ne aisi jodi banaayi jaise tota aur maina o behna...**_

 _Tarika : blushed badly ...and sing naughtily while eyeing abhijeet..._

 _ **Maana naya jamaana hain ye sample jara puraana hai**_

 _ **Lekin shakl se lagata hai ye sachmuch tera deewaana hai**_

 _ **Pant kisi ki pehani nai aur coat kisika hai pehana**_

 _ **Kya surat hai hay alla jo dekhe kahe subhan alla**_

 _ **Jaise chand sitaaron mein wo ek hazaaron mein valla**_

 _ **Huwa kya jo rang kala hain tede hai thode se naina...**_

 _Tarika : hides her face in her palms shyly..._

 _Abhijeet : ( praisingly ) kia bat hai tarika jeee... ( stressing )_

All girls ( shouted ) : oooooooooohhhhhoooooooooo ( teasing sherya and tarika )

Boys again rock the bus ( dance ) floor...

 _ **Ho hum toh yaaron henge pyaar de vyapaari, soniya maange saade ghar da pata**_

 _ **Kehnde hai Lady Gaga fan hamari, usse kaho kade mil ja zara**_

 _ **Oh kudiyon ko khush rakhna, apna toh hai asool sada...**_

 _All boys shout aloud..._

 _ **Make some noise for the desi boyz**_

 _ **Un, dos, tres, go**_

 _All boys sings at once...and do some thumkas_

 _Boys...( shout )_

 _ **One, two, three Go**_

 _ **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe**_

 _ **Maare jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**_

 _ **Sohne mohne bannke, chhaati dole tann ke**_

 _ **Naache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz...**_

 _Girls : oooooOOOOOOoooooo ...( adding fire to the atmosphere )_

 _Suddenly Kevin dashed on the bus floor...wearing a hat... He is looking cool dude in blue shirt and black jeans..._

 _Pin drop silence prevail in the bus..._

 _Kevin : threw his hat towards Aisha and started singing..._ __

 _ **Jisko kehte hain badmashi, kar lete hain achhi khaasi**_

 _ **Apni toh hai zimmedari, jahaan bhi dekhi kudi kawari**_

 _ **Usko ghar tak chhodne jaana, aadhi raat ko laut ke aana**_

 _ **Balle ni aaja thalle...**_

 _While eyeing nidhi red face..._

 _ **Hum kudiyon ki hain kamzori, hum pe khali kare tijori**_

 _ **Apne peeche maara maari, karti hai yeh duniya saari**_

 _ **Hum mein dekhi hai kya khoobi, aaja inn se poochh le tu bhi**_

 _kevin : forcely make all girls comes on dance ( bus ) floor..._

 _ **Balle ni aaja thalle**_

 _ **Hum yaaron bigde hain, dil apna hai shareef bada...**_

 _Boys : shout..._

 _ **Make some noise for the desi boyz**_

 _ **One, two, three sing it**_

 _( everyone shouts )..._

 _ **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe**_

 _ **Maare jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**_

 _ **Sohne mohne bannke, chhaati dole tann ke**_

 _ **Naache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**_

 _ **Duniya ke kone, dekhe aune paune**_

 _ **Sabse hai sohne desi boyz**_

 _ **Raise your voice make some noise**_

 _ **Tere liye aaye desi boyz...**_

 _Rajat sings while eyeing purvi... Dareya...vivasha...sachjal...ishyant...sing together... Abhirika sings while looking in each other eyes..._

 _( Duo frnds Kamal...Ruhana...Mahi...Parizaat...Diksha... Neha... Srijia...Push... Drizzle... Padmini...Shaina... Sanjana... Abhicharm... Vaiba...kattiy ) sings at once..._

 _ **Bhabhi Ki Unglee Mein Heere Ka Chhalla**_

 _ **Heere Ka Chhalla Oye Hoy Heere Ka Chhalla...**_

 _Tarika & sherya : glared at the girls while blushing..._

 _ **Dekho Dehho Chhalle Pe**_

 _ **Bhaiya Ne Bandha Hai Palla...**_

 _duo frnds tease duo..._

 _Duo : shyly smiles_

 _ **Bandha Hai Palla Are Are Bandha Hai Palla**_

 _ **Kaisi Pyari Ye Jodi Banayi,**_

 _ **Kaisi Sundar Ye Jodi Banayi**_

 _ **Ki Bhaiya Makkhan Hai Bhabhi Malai...**_

 _Both couples look at at each other with love filled eyes..._

 _Soon they all reached at the hill station...On entering into the resort gate everyone shouted..._

 _Once more... Once more...once more... Once more..._

 _OooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo_

 _All boys climb to the roof of bus..._

 _While girls comes out of the bus..._

 _All boys started doing steps ( as in movie hero did ) while singing..._

 _ **Dekha hai tujhko jabse**_

 _ **Haay main toh hil gaya**_

 _ **Lagta hai mere seene se dil nikal gaya**_

 _Abhijeet and daya : sings while eyeing tarika and sherya respectively..._

 _ **Mummy se kya Daddy se bhi milaaunga tujhe**_

 _ **Arey jo bhi main kahun**_

 _ **tujhe lagta hai kyun ghalat...**_

 _Daya and abhijeet : sings_

 _ **PALAT...**_

 _But tarika and sherya did not turned..._

 _Daya and abhijeet : heart broke krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnn_

 _ **Tera dhyan kidhar hai**_

 _ **Ye tera hero idhar hai...**_

 _Everyone shouting ooooooohooooooo_

 _ **Tera dhyaan kidhar hai**_

 _ **Yeh tera hero idhar hai ...**_

 _Daya and abhijeet : smiles and sings..._

 _ **Toh Palat...**_

 _This time tarika and sherya turned looked towards their would be husbands...and smiles gently..._

 _Abhijeet and daya : gone crazy with this smile and jump from the roof of bus...take tarika and sherya hands in their hands and do some steps of dance while signing..._

 _ **Ho kehta hai mujhse kyun zamaana..**_

 _ **Arey haan, nahi aasaan hai tujhko paana**_

 _ **Aah.. tere nakhre uthaaun sanam**_

 _ **Mujhko teri kasam**_

 _ **Taang dun chand ko, teri kurti mein**_

 _ **Arey jo bhi main kahun**_

 _ **tujhe lagta hai kyun ghalat...**_

 _Duo : shout..._

 _ **Arey PALAT...**_

 _Sherya and tarika : smiles shyly..._

 _Everyone started clapping for them while shouting..._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!_

 _ **A/n : Whoooooooo I enjoyed the chapter very much...kia apny kia...**_

 _ **Sorry if I forget anyone...**_

 _ **Arry baba bola tha na abhi tu interval bhi nai hua hai...**_

 _ **Abhi tu picnic start hui hai agy agy daikhty jao kia kia hota hai bosssss...( devil smile )**_

 _ **But its depend on your response...**_

 _ **Mere saary reviewer's Jo gayab hogai hain plzzzz review...**_

 _ **Plzz**_


	8. Chapter 8 shocks

_**Omg itny kam review... Chalo koi nai...**_

 _ **Sorry for late update.. My exams are going on as you all know..**_

 _ **Hayeeee meri angelic barbie ny mjhy punishment di... even i reply you... ( sobbing )...lkn inni sweet si punishment di k I love it... Han han tumhain bhi love you innnaaaa saara...ummmm you are a cute kid... Bilkul bacchon ki tarah shararti... Meli naughty naughty barbie... How are you... Nd what's up... Tell me something about you... My sweet angelic barbie... Love you...take care...sorry abhi ziada time nai hai papers ki wajasy bat ... After papers we talk a lot...okay my baby... Mainy kuch names batai thy meri angelic barbie ko koi sahi hai kia...**_

 _ **.lvr : Bacchy I have a valid reason of abhijeet such behavior... I didn't not mention any where that it is because of daya... You have to wait till I open the mystery... Life get pace but its requires time... So abhirika will be unite soon don't worry... So enjoy story... Hope your queries get satisfied...**_

 _ **Thanks to all for review...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

All of a sudden water showers on look at the girls in complete and sherya silently slipped from Duo's hand after cashing the opportunity.

Kevin ( recovered from shock and shouts ) : what the hell is this girls ?you make me drenched.

Nidhi : ( angrily ) kun jee Kevin babu maza aya...

Behind her girls shout...yeeeeeeeeeeeee

Girls : ( innocently ) humny tu sirf ap sbko dreamland sy bahir lanay k lia kia ye sb.( ordering tone ) chalain hamain tayyar bhi hona hai ( girls said with little attitude ) hamara saman hamary rooms main puhancha dijia... Chalo chalo jaldi karo...

Boys : mouth opened full touching the ground... ;)

Girls : ( proudly ) aur koi bhi tarika aur sherya sy hamari permission k bagair nai milyga...( girls giggles ) and left the place after taking tarika and sherya in their custody...

Dushyant : forcely closed Kevin mouth with oyeee majnon mun tu band karly...

Kevin ( broken tone ) : meri nidhi badal gai hai...

Dushyant : ( sadly ) meri ishu tu mjhy ghass bhi nai dalti...

Kevin : bahiyaaaaa...

Dushyant : kavuuuuu...

And both bro hugged each other and shattered some fake tears also...

Daya : ( crying tone ) meli shryuuu...

Abhijeet : patting daya's back with koi nai bhai... Hota hai... Ab in musibaton ko saath lain hain... Tu apna tu kuch aisa hi haal hona hai bhai...

Purvi : ( shouts ) ai nai abhi tk ap log...

Rajat ( stammering ) : c..o...m..i.n..g coming...purvi

Sachin : sighing sadly said chalo ab in larkion ka beauty parlour in tk phuncha kar aoo... Cid k sheron ka tu koi kaam raha nai... Ab yehi dhandha hai hamara...huhhhhh...

Pankaj : han GF ki servant bany raho 24 hours ...acha hai meri koi GF nai hai...

Boys : glared pankaj ( angrily )

Nikhil : ( crying ) main daya sir ko apna guru manta hon aur ab tk meri koi GF nai hai... ( bha... Bha... Bha...bha )

Vivek : backing up nikhil with koi nai tumhary lia bhi dhondty hain hum koi na koi...

Tasha : ( shout ) vivek mera saman upper lai kar ao jaldi sy...

Vivek : araha hon tashu bus 2 mins...

Abhijeet : chalo bhai kaam pr lg jao sb...

Boys : ( making faces ) transfer girls luggages on first floor...

 _At first floor..._

 _Girls side..._

Girls enjoying their chit chat while mesmerizing seeing different things and mountains view on first floor terrace...

Nidhi : ( laughingly ) waisy larkion sahi maza chakhaya jiju aur baki larkon ko... Becharon ko pura nehla ( bath ) dia...shaklain daikhny wali thin unki...

All girls started laughing badly...

Tarika ( strictly ) : nidhi bas kar ab mat tang Karna un logon ko...samjhi tu..

Nidhi : OooooooooooOooooo larkion daikha kitni takleef hui kisi ko kisi ki takleef daikh kar ( stressing on word kissi )...abhi shadi bhi nai hui tu ye haal hai...shaadi k bad tu pata nai kia hoga inka...

Tarika : blushed badly...

Sherya : try to rescue tarika with nidhi kisi ko bina wajah tang nai Karna chaiya paap lagta hai...

Nidhi : daikha larkion kisi ko aur bhi takleef hui kuch logon ko takleef main daikh kar...then ( stubbornly ) hum tu tang karaingy chahy ap dono devarani aur jethani ko bura bhi lagy tu I don't care...kun larkion...

Girls : yyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss nidhi...

Purvi + ishita + kajal + tasha ( excitedly ) : waisy koi idea hai kia nidhi...

Nidhi : hai naa magar bad main bataungi abhi nai... Shhhhhhhhh.. Top secret

Tarika+sherya : ( shocked ) seeing their frnds also join nidhi party...and pouts...

Suddenly red colour hit nidhi from back side making her red doll...

Girls ( shockingly ) : turned and saw boys standing full prepared ...

Nidhi : ( angrily ) Kevin aj holi nai hai Jo tumny mjh pr colour daal dia hai... ( crying tone )

Kevin : ( casually ) mainy tu tumhain apny piyaar k rang main ranga hai nidhi... Kuch ghalat kia kia mainy ( innocently )...

Nidhi : blushed badly...

And their started a colourful fight between _**cid rockstars...**_

 _ **After 30 mins...**_

There is a full mess on resort first floor...and all lying on floors like flour sacks...

Girls and boys are fully dipped in colours looking _**colourful ghosts...**_

Daya : uffffff boss main bht thak gaya fight karky...

Abhijeet : me too daya...

Purvi : sb k sb pagal hogai hogai hain huhhhh ( angrily )

Ishita : puri skin kharab kardi meri... ( crying tone )

Tarika : bhang Wang tu ni pi ay thy tum log subha... Hayeee mera hairstyle... ( angrily )

All : main bhi tired...and started laughing badly seeing each other looking like cartoons...

Girls : ( angrily ) we will take revenge for this attack boys later... Yad rakhiya ga ap sb... And marched towards their rooms respectively...

Boys : eyes popped out ...( shockingly )

Kevin : ( angrily ) folding sleeves with koi nai _**desi boys**_ hum bhi kisi sy kam nai... Daikh laingy in logon ko...waisy no doubt maza aya kun boys...

All boys : yesssss... And marched towards their rooms respectively...

 _ **At dinner table...**_

All gathered again on dinner table... Looking like humans now...

Pankaj : mjhy tu bht bhook lagi hai sir...itni masti jo kari hai humny...

All : pat on their own head with iska kuch nai hosakta hai...

Abhijeet try to sit beside tarika but nidhi with bullet speed grabbed the chair beside tarika...

Abhijeet mouth full opened with very bad expression...

Girls : bad luck jiju... No enteryyy

He : sit in front of tarika while grumbling...

Daya : managed to get the seat beside sherya...

Kevin : ( praising daya ) with wah wah daya sir aj tu apny hum larkon ki izzat rakh li... Very good...

Daya : ( smilingly ) pleasure is all mine Kevin...

Boys : Issy kehty hain Tit for tat... OoooooOoooo girls

All grabbed their seats while teasing and taunting each other meanwhile the dinner is served...

During dinner session sherya try to pick up the gravy bowl... But daya held her hand under the table...

Sherya : ( under her teeths ) d..daya chorain na koi daikh laiga... ( in low tone )..tensed expression appeared on her face...

Daya : ( huskily ) chorny k lia thori tumhara hath thama hai... Jo chor dun...

Purvi : ( seeing tensed sherya asked concernly ) kia hua sherya...thik tu ho tum...

Sherya : ( stammering ) k..k..kuch n.. ..p.. ...

Angel : jiji itna hakla kun rahy ho ap...tabiyat tu thik hai na apki...

Sherya : I m perfectly fine angel...( While struggling hard under the table to loose daya's grip on her hand )...woh I m thirsty angel that's why...

Shanu : ohhh acha acha... Ye lo pani pi lo di... ( forwarding water glass )

Sherya : try to grabbed the glass with other free hand... But it is in opposite in direction...:(

Daya : smiles seeing sherya's effort...

Sherya : with pleading eyes look at daya...

Daya : melts with this puppy look and loosened his grip on her hand...

Sherya : take a sigh of thanks and grab the water glass...( confidently )

 _ **On abhirika side...**_

Tarika concentrated on her food while abhijeet continuously eyeing her curly beauty...suddenly a dare devil smile appeared on his face...He silently touched tarika's leg with his foot...slipping his bare fingers on her leg like butter...

Tarika : started coughing badly with this touch...

Nidhi : ( worriedly ) didu kia hua apko thik tu hai na ap... Ye lo pani piyo ( forwarding glass of water ) while patting tarika back...

Tarika ( settles after sometime ) : kuch nai nidhi I m fine...

Abhijeet : kia tarika jee dehan rakhna chaiya na... Huhhhh...

Tarika : glared abhijeet fiercely...

Abhijeet : gives a puppy look...

Tarika : melts like candle wax...and engaged in taking her food ...

All enjoyed their dinner with some sizzling chats... After freed from dinner they bid good bye to each other... And marched towards their respective rooms to take sound sleep...

 _ **At night...**_

 _Its a silvery night...mountains cold wind is blowing with horrible sound... Far away some wolves are howling and barking of dogs gives a strange music. Two shadows try to climb the tree... But failing continuously... Dried leaves crushing sound is echoing evey where..._

 _Shadow #1 : arry yar kia karaha hai... Jaldi charh na upper larkian jag na jain kahin..._

 _Shadow #2 : kar tu raha hon yaar...ab itna asan bhi nai hai tree climbing... And I m not a monkey...ishq main kia kia papr bailny parahy hain hamain... Huhhh..._

 _Slowly & carefully they climb up the tree...after reaching at the top of the tree,the shadows swiftly jump in the nearer balcony of resort..._

 _Shadow #2 : ab kia karain yaar un logon ka wo third walla room hai...( pointing at his left side )_

 _Shadow #1 : with smirk movies daikhin hain..._

 _Shadow #2 : nodes in yes..._

 _Shadow #1 : phir tu kaam ban gaya..._

 _Shadow #2 : confusingly kaisa kaam..._

 _Shadow #1 : jis tarah hero apni mehbooba k lia adhi raat ko pipe ko climb karky uski balcony tk puhanchta hai... Hum bhi kuch aisa hi karaingy... Follow me...he says little dramatically..._

 _Shadow #2 : Abbey pagal hogaya hai kia... Marwayga kia yaar..._

 _Shadow #1 : yehi rasta baccha hai Aur waisy bhi_ _ **piyaar kia tu darna kia...**_ agar ana hai mere sath tu ajao main tu chala...

Shadow #2 : while grumbling follows the shadow 1...

 _The shadows with great difficulty reached their destination by climbing some balconies... Some pipes and hanging on some walls like lizards.. during this activity they wounded lightly...but who cares when escasty of getting something more precious over comes...!_

 _They both take a break and started breathing heavily... Their heart beats fasten saying something un named... Both carefully opened the balcony doors... And enters into the room..._

 _Their beauty queens are sleeping peacefully on bed... Covering fully with blanket..._

 _Abhijeet : recognize tarika bracelet in her hand... So go to right side of bed... & Bowed down..._

 _Daya : go to left side of bed and bowed down..._

 _Someone smiles under the blanket..._

 _Abhijeet : taru main nai janta main yahan kun hon... Main ye bhi nai janta how much I loves you... But the life without you is like hell for me...I love you taru more than my life...plzzz utho na daikho bahir ka weather kitna suhana hai chalo bahir chalty hai na... And grabbed tarika wrist..._

 _Someone bit her lips under the blanket..._

 _Daya : sheryu jbsy tumhain daikha hai... Aik ajeeb sa Khumar charh gaya hai mjh pr... Har jaga bus tum hi dikhti ho mjhy... You are my life sheryu... Tumhari bahon main tootny ka man karta hai mera...while placing his head on her legs...he said chalo sheryu chalty hain yahan sy kahin dor... Pankh laya hon main..._

Someone eyes popped out seeing this...

All of a sudden rooms light get lighten...

Girls with full noise appeared on the scene...

Girls : OoooooooOoooooooo...jiju pehly daikh tu laity k ye apki would be wife hain bhi ya nai... Humny suna tha **love is blind** but aj daikh bhi Liya...( girls laughed madly )

Nidhi and purvi comes out from the blanket... With a sigh of thanks...

Purvi + nidhi : ( at once ) thanks larkion baccha lia tum logony hamain...warna pata nai kia hota hamara ...

Daya and abhijeet : embarrassed badly... Seeing purvi and nidhi instead of tarika and sherya... They said sorry ( in low tone )...in head down mode...

Tarika + sherya : left the room in anger... With red tomato face...

Girls : yawning... Hamain tu bari neend arahi hai... Hum tu chaly... Sony... Ap log jakar apni would be wifes ko manao...bht gussy main lag rahi hain...kahin volcanoes burst na hojain...

And girls marched towards their respective rooms...

Duo while grumbling went towards tarika and sherya...

.

.

.

.

 _A big photo frame of daya's picture fall down with a loud thud voice...making sherya and purvi alert... The diya in mandir is about to dimmed when sherya protect it from cooling down...A strange feelings build up in her hearts..._

 _Purvi : ( cautionly ) koi nai hai hawa sy bus photo frame gira hai..._

 _Sherya ( alertly ) : photo frame ...kiska ..._

 _Purvi : I think bhaiya ka..._

 _Sherya : ( worriedly ) purvi is tarah sy picture ka girna upshagun hota hai.. Abhi mandir ka diya bhi bujhny laga tha... Wo tu mainy daikh lia...I m not feeling well... Something is going wrong..._

 _Purvi : ( try to divert her mind ) with aisa kuch nai hai sherya...tum ziada soch rahi ho... Ao room main chalty hain...some what she is also not feeling well..._

 _May be something deep down is going wrong...!:_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **At dark building...**_

Phone rang tring...tring...tring... tring...tring...

Shadow : pic up the phone...with hello this is STF department... How may I help you...

Voice : Sir me reporting from DHT...BINGO PLEISTOCENE...

Shadow : type the name on computer...press enter...

Password asking window appears on computer...

Shadow : swap story...

Voice : 2914154 16118111198...

Shadow : type password and press enter button...

Access granted window appears on screen...

Voice : Sir we successfully rope 23 over of base 1-22 of 18110891920114

Shadow : where is Darco Shenwartz...

Voice : he is deeply injured sir...

Shadow : Cat At 11 base 23..

Voice : risk 15125...

Shadow : Good boys...

And the call get cuts...

 _ **Hmm too much suspense na... Koi nai its my habbit...:)...so bear it...**_

 _ **Ye kia hua bhai brides angry with duo... AoA ab kia hoga...**_

 _ **Ye BINGO**_ **PLEISTOCENE & Darco Shenwartz kaun hai bhai... Aur injured bhi hai...Red alert...**

 _ **Kia mission successful hoga...;)**_

 _ **Too many questions...**_

 _ **To get answers you have to review...**_

 _ **So plz r n r...**_

 _ **Bye**_


End file.
